Amnesia
by cocobobo10
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka just found out that she has two adopted sisters. Moreover, they are flying in from Spain. What will happen when these two girls meet the host club? And will Hikari ever learn to trust anyone ever again?
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi**

_I have to go grocery shopping today. We are almost out of food again. _Haruhi thought.

"Hey, Haruhi!" the Hitaachin twins said as they leaned on Haruhi's desk. Yup, just another ordinary day.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Haruhi asked as she shifted her attention to the identical twins.

"Nothing much," Hikaru said, he leaned just a little closer to Haruhi than Kaoru did.

"Just that we are supposed to be getting a new student today," Kaoru added.

"Really? I wonder what they are going to be like?" Haruhi asked herself.

"Dunno," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

The bell rang just then and the twins took their seats on either side of Haruhi.

"Good morning class!" the teacher said.

"Good morning Tsukoja Sensei!" class 1-A responded.

"Well, we were supposed to get a few new students today but apparently their flights were canceled and they won't be coming until tomorrow. So we will just have to make due without them today. Now, today's lesson is- Yes?"

Tsukoja Sensei was interrupted by one of the girls raising her hand.

"I was just wondering, what kind of people are these new students?" she asked.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her.

"Are they girls or boys?" she asked.

"Yeah, and what family are they from?" another girl asked.

"Where they are coming from?" a guy asked.

"Hm, well. I believe that they are both girls, their last names are Fujioka, and I think they are coming from Spain," he said. All eyes reverted to Haruhi.

"Uh, what are their names?" Haruhi asked as she was in slight shock. She was aware she had relatives in Spain, but they didn't share her last name.

"It says, Shima and Hikari Fujioka," Tsukoja said. "Are they relatives of yours, Haruhi?"

"To be honest, I've never heard of them," Haruhi answered.

"I see. Well then, let's continue on with class! Unless anyone has any other questions about these two?" No one raised their hands. Tsukoja Sensei continued on with today's lecture.

_I wonder who those two are? Why do they have the same last name as me if they are from Spain? And if they are from Spain, why do they have japanese first names? _These questions went through Haruhi's mind as she listened and took notes on Tsukoja Sensei's lecture.

***At lunch time***

"So, you truly don't know-" Kaoru began.

"Who those soon to be new students are?" Hikaru finished.

"Nope. Never heard of those names in my life," Haruhi said as they sat down at a lunch table. Normally, Haruhi would eat her lunch in the classroom. But today the twins kept distracting her so much with questions about the new students that she completely forgot about it.

"Weird," Hikari said.

"Yeah. What's even weirder is that these Spanish girls have Japanese names. Were they born here and then moved to Spain or something?" Kaoru asked.

"Actually, that is not exactly the case," Kyoya answered from behind them. Haruhi turned around to see the rest of the Host Club standing behind them.

"Oh? Then what is their history?" the twins asked. The rest of them sat down with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi.

Tamaki sat next to Haruhi on one side and Honey-senpai sat on the other. Kyoya sat next to Hikaru.

"Apparently, those two were born here, in Japan. Somewhere in their lives they got into an accident and got amnesia. It is rumored that they still don't know who they are. They only know their first names. They got adopted by Haruhi's mother and father and that is why they have the same last name as Haruhi. They were shipped to a boarding school in Spain because there wasn't enough space to keep them in Haruhi's home. They are somewhat famous in their school for being the best fighters. Shima is a guitarist and Hikari is a drummer. They are the best in their country," Kyoya informed the group.

"That's it? You usually have more info than that," Hikari pointed out.

"Well, since I don't know their original names, and neither does Haruhi's father, then I could only look up their current names," Kyoya said.

"Huh, that's interesting," Haruhi said.

"What is, Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"The fact that I never knew my dad adopted anyone," Haruhi said as she thought back to try to remember anything about those.

"I guess I will have to talk to my dad when he gets home," Haruhi said to herself.

***After host club***

"Hey, Dad!" Haruhi said as she got home. She had noticed her father's car in the driveway.

"Oh, hello Haruhi! Welcome home!" he said.

"Thanks. I have something I want to talk to you about," Haruhi said as she took off her shoes and put down her school bag.

"What is it?" her dad blinked in confusion.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you adopted two girls who had amnesia?" she asked. Haruhi never beat around the bush when it came to anything.

"Uh, how did you find out about that?" he asked.

"Apparently those two are going to be attending my school. Kyoya-senpai had researched them, just like he does any other student, and told us about when we asked," Haruhi explained as she sat down across from her father.

"Oh. Well, it never came up. Plus those two were all the way in Spain so I never thought you would know. If you did know and knew the reason, I know that you would have tried everything so that they would be able to live with us again," her father explained.

"I see. Well then, do they at least know that Mom died?"

"Yes, I sent them a letter saying that I would tell them in detail the next time I saw them. They never sent a reply back," he said.

"Oh. Well, at least they are informed," Haruhi said.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go change, then head to the store for something for dinner. Okay?" Haruhi said as she picked up her bag and went to her bedroom.

"Okay," her dad said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikaru**

_The host club was at some random, beautiful beach._

_They were all doing different things. _

_Honey senpai and Mori senpai were splashing in the ocean, Haruhi was just taking in the view of the ocean, Kyoya senpai was writing something in his notebook like he always did, and the twins were messing with the boss._

_"Will you two just cut it out!" boss yelled at them._

_"Not a chance!" the Hitaachin twins smirked._

_"Hey! Who are those two girls?" Honey senpai suddenly asked. Hikaru looked over to see two girls just standing there, taking in the beauty of the ocean._

_"I think those two are Shima and Hikari!" Haruhi said as she approached the group._

_"Wow! It's been a while since we have seen them! Right, Takashi?" Honey senpai said when they came to the rest of the hosts._

_"Yeah," Mori senpai agreed._

_"Well. Kyoya. Hikaru. What shall we do?" Boss asked them. The two looked at him._

_"What do you mean? Why do we choose?" Kyoya senpai asked him._

_"Well, you two are with them. I mean if you all are still on speaking terms," boss said._

_"Of coarse we are on speaking terms. So, uh. Why don't we go see them?" Hikaru suggested. He looked to the others and they nodded. Then they all started to walk to Shima and Hikari._

_"It looks like they haven't noticed us yet, why don't you two go surprise them?" Boss suggested as he pushed Kyoya senpai and Hikaru towards the girls. They looked back to glare at him and he flinched. They sighed, looked at each other, and nodded. They started walking to the girls again._

_When Hikaru approached the blonde girl, he put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He could feel her tighten up. He sighed._

_"I thought you would be long over the shock of someone's arms around you. Why are you so tense, Hikari?" Hikaru whispered in her ear. She shivered and looked over to see Hikaru right there._

_"Hikaru!" she whispered. He smiled and she turned around to face him._

_She began to lean in._

Hikaru woke up with a start.

"Wow, that was a weird dream," he whispered to himself.

"Hikaru? Is everything okay?" Kaoru asked sleepily.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a really weird dream is all," Hikaru muttered to his twin.

"Okay. Well, why don't we go back to sleep? It is 5 in the morning," Kaoru suggested. Hikaru nodded and plopped back down onto the bed they shared.

***At school***

"I'm telling you, in my dream, these new girls were really cute!" Hikaru said as he leaned back in his chair, telling his story to Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Well, what did they look like?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I think Hikari had blonde hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a hoodie and jeans in my dream. Shima was more exposed. She had black hair, I think she had somewhat black eyes, and she was wearing a bikini top and shorts that had a flower pattern on them," Hikaru described.

"Hm, this Shima girl kind of sounds cute, but the Hikari one sounds like a big time tomboy," Kaoru said.

"But you had to see her, Kaoru. She was really beautiful. She just had this sad look in her eyes that I couldn't describe. It seemed like she needed my help in getting her happiness back or something," Hikaru mumbled.

"You're not going sappy on me, are you?" Kaoru teased.

"No! It's just that I have a weird feeling that those two are more than they seem," Hikaru said.

"I see, well then. I can't wait to meet these two!" Kaoru said, smiling.

"Attention everyone! Class is about to start so please take your seats!" the teacher said.

"Um, sensei?" one of the annoying girls in their class asked.

"Yes?" the teacher responded.

"Did the new students arrive yet?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes they have. They are actually outside the door right now. Once everyone is seated, I shall introduce them," the teacher said. Suddenly everyone rushed to their seats.

"Hey, Hikaru! Were these girls brats?" Kaoru whispered.

"I don't think so. They both seemed really sweet in my dream," Hikaru whispered back.

"Will you two shut up? You're going to get in trouble if you keep talking!" Haruhi whispered to the both of them. They nodded and focused on the front of the classroom.

"Everyone please welcome your new classmates! Hikari Fujioka, and Shima Fujioka!" the teacher said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari**

"Hello, my name is Hikari Fujioka!" I said.

"And my name is Shima Fujioka!" Shima said.

"It's nice to meet you all," we said, bowing.

"Does anyone have any questions for these two?" the sensei asked. A few hands were raised.

"Do you two mind answering some questions?" he asked us. We shook our heads then he pointed to a hirl in the first row.

"Is it true that you two transfered from Spain?" she asked.

"Yes, that is true. However, we were not born in Spain," Shima answered.

"Oh," she said.

"Then where were you guys born?" a guy asked.

"I believe we were born here in Japan," she said.

"What do you mean, you believe?" the teacher asked.

"Well, our first memories are from when we were 10 years old," Shima started.

"So the first thing we remember was waking up to see Mr. Fujioka," I ended.

"I see. So you two don't remember anything from your past?" he asked. We shook our heads.

The room was silent.

"Well, it is obvious that you guys aren't related to the Fujioka's," one girl said.

"Seeing as how you two look completely different from Haruhi," a guy said.

"Yeah, we know. We've been aware of this since the start," we said.

"Well, why don't you two have a seat? Hikari, you can sit in front of Hikaru. Shima, you can sit in front of Kaoru," the teacher said. "Hikaru, Kaoru, please raise your hands."

Two orange haired twins raised their hands in the back.

"Which one is which?" we asked the teacher.

"Uh..." he had no idea. Awesome. Even the teacher couldn't tell those two apart.

"I'm Hikaru," the one to the right of Haruhi said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the one to the left of Haruhi said. We nodded and made our way to our seats.

"Okay, now that that is out of the way, let's start with today's lesson," the teacher started.

**Lunch**

"They really have some good food here, don't you think, Hikari?" Shima asked me.

"Yeah, you don't see food like this in Spain," I said as I looked at the food. I was so used to spanish food that it felt really weird to be eating a different type of food.

"That's for sure," she muttered. "I'll have the A lunch please."

"I'll have the B lunch," I said. The lunch lady nodded and gave us our food.

"I'm surprised you can afford our school lunchs," a voice said behind us. We turned around to see the twins from our class.

"What do you mean?" Shima asked.

"Well, since you two are commoners like Haruhi, we thought you would be bringing box lunchs or something," the twin on the left said.

"Well, we don't live with the Fujioka's. Like we said earlier, Haruhi's dad adopted us since we had no where else to go and we didn't know who our families were," Shima explained.

"Is this true, Haruhi?" they both asked as they looked at Haruhi. For some odd reason, she was dressed as a guy. I didn't quite understand it.

"I guess so, that is what both my dad and Kyoya sempai said," Haruhi said.

"So, where are you guys staying, anyways? In an apartment like Haruhi?" they asked us.

"No, we actually got famous on our own in Spain so we are currently living in a mansion. It's not the biggest one ever, but then again, bigger isn't always better," Shima said.

"Here at Ouran it is," the twin on the left said.

"I can see that," Shima said as she looked at the huge cafeteria.

"So, what about you, Hikari?" the twin on the right asked.

"Huh? What about me?" I asked.

"What do you think of your house?" he asked.

"It is rather big for my tastes. But I'm just happy to have a roof over my head," I said.

"Isn't that a commoner's point of view on a house?" the left twin asked.

"No, it is my point of view. Not all commoner's think the same way, you know," I said.

"Who are you two devils harrassing this time?" a voice asked. We all looked over to see a group of rather good looking guys. One was a very tall blonde. He seemed to be the leader of the group. Another was an even taller black haired guy who seemed rather distant. On his shoulders was a little boy with blonde hair as well. I don't know why but something stirred in my mind when I saw these two. Then there was another black haired guy but he had on glasses and was holding a black book.

"Who said we're harrassing them?" the twins stuck their tounges out.

"I say!" the taller blonde said.

"Well, you say wrong!" the twins yelled. They started glaring at the tall blonde. I sweat dropped.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Haruhi.

"From time to time, yeah," Haruhi answered, shaking her head at the three.

"Really, you three. I don't mind you causing a commotion, but you are giving a rather bad impression of the host club on our new students," the glasses guy said. The three instantly stopped fighting.

"My apologies, new students. I hope I have not given you a bad impression of myself,"the tall blonde said as he approached us.

We didn't say anything. Just blinked our eyes at his sudden change of character.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh. It is a pleasure to meet you two," he said as he kissed our hands. I yanked mine away while Shima let him kiss her hand.

"My, my. We seem to have a spunky girl. Tell me, ladies. What are your names?" he asked as he let go of Shima's hand.

"My name is Shima Fujioka," Shima said.

"And my name is none of your business," I replied.

Suddenly, Tamaki got into a nearby corner and sulked.

"What is wrong with that guy?" I asked noone in particular.

"A whole lot of things," the twins said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruhi**

"Why don't we all sit down? I'm sure we all have questions for Shima and our other new student," Kyoya sempai suggested. They all nodded and sat down at a table.

Haruhi sat down next to Shima and Hikari, Mori sempai and Hunny sempai sat down across from them, Hikaru sat on the other side of Hikari and Kaoru sat across from him, and Kyoya sempai sat across from Haruhi. Tamaki sempai was still sulking in the corner.

"So," Hikaru started.

"Tell us about yourselves," Kaoru said. They leaned in to hear what Hikari and Shima had to say. Hikari scooted away just a tiny bit. Not enough for the twins to notice, but enough for Haruhi to.

"I don't need to tell you anything," Hikari muttered.

"Aw! Don't be grumpy!" Hikaru pouted.

"Yeah, we're just trying to be nice," Kaoru added.

"Hikari, there is no need for you to be scared of us. We don't bite, at least Mori sempai, Hunny sempai, Tamaki and myself don't," Kyoya sempai reassured her.

Suddenly, Tamaki sempai was standing right behind them.

"Yes! Listen to Kyoya! He knows what he's talking about! I have to caution you to stay away from those two shady devils!" Tamaki sempai said as he pointed to the twins who stuck their tongues out at him.

"Who are you calling shady?" they asked. Haruhi paid them no mind.

"Trust me. A lot of people here are really nice when you get to know them," Haruhi told them.

Hikari didn't say anything. Shima nodded.

"Thanks, Haruhi. I'm sure our stay here will be great!" Shima said. Already Haruhi could tell that Shima was the talker and Hikari was more discreet and that she didn't trust many people.

"That's great to hear!" Haruhi smiled. Meanwhile, the fight between the twins and Tamaki sempai was getting out of hand.

"Well, I do hope you two will make it to the host club this afternoon. Maybe then we can all get to know each other," Kyoya sempai said.

"Yeah! And we can have cake!" Hunny sempai shouted. Hikari muttered something.

"What was that, Hikari?" Haruhi asked.

"It's nothing. Forget it," she said.

"We will definitely come! Is it right after school?" Shima said.

"It's about an hour after!" Hunny sempai told her. Shima nodded.

"Thanks! Well, come on, Hikari! Let's go. We have to go find our classroom again," Shima said. Hikari nodded and they left.

"Aw! Why'd they leave?" Hikaru asked.

"It was you two being so rude that drove them away!" Tamaki yelled.

"Maybe it was your stupidity that drove them away! Plus we weren't rude!" they yelled at him. Haruhi sighed.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Hunny sempai asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Haruhi said. He nodded and their attention was taken by the sound of pie colliding with Tamaki's face.

**Hikari**

"Why are we heading back to the classroom this early? We could have just followed Haruhi and those twins," I asked.

"Well, you seemed to become more and more tensed in that situation so of coarse I had to pull us out," Shima said.

"I was tense?" I asked. I had no idea. I knew I was uncomfortable with the twins leaning so close to me but tense?

"Yeah. Oh, and I have one quick question for you before we get back," Shima said. She stopped walking which made me stop a foot or so ahead of her.

I raised an eyebrow as if telling her to go on.

"Are you sure you can handle this? Being so close with our adoptive family? What if they find us again? What do you think will happen? They know our current last names. They might even know who we were before we got amnesia. What will you do if they threaten to hurt Haruhi and her parents? Will you sacrifice yourself again to protect them like you did with me back in Italy?" Shima asked.

"I-I don't know what to tell you," I muttered as I looked at the ground.

"I need to know now, Hikari. I need to know if this was a mistake. You know we can easily make it seem like we were never here. We've done it before and we can do it again. All I need to know is if you will sacrifice your life and or happiness again," Shima said.

"Like I said, I don't know what to tell you. I need to think about it," I muttered. From what I could tell she nodded.

There is no question about it. If they do find us again, they will probably go after the Fujioka family. And I'm not sure if I'm willing to sacrifice their safety for our happiness. Or rather, my happiness. But it's not like I'm going to let Shima move with me again.

The bell rang and we headed back to our class.

_This time will be the last time that she will ever have to sacrifice anything for me, ever again. Even if it means taking away my life one more time, I will not let them harm her anymore. Nor will I let them harm the family who took us in. I will protect them! With all my strength _I thought as we entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikaru**

"Man! This is so boring!" Hikaru whispered.

"Be quiet, Hikaru! Do you want to get in trouble with the teacher again?" Haruhi harshly whispered to him.

"Nah. It was even more boring listening to him scold me. Plus he made me late for the Host Club," Hikaru whispered.

"Being late that day was kind of your fault, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, joining in the conversation.

"What? How was it my fault? He's the one who wouldn't shut up and let me leave!" Hikaru said, getting defensive.

"This is just an idea, but maybe if you would have kept your mouth shut, then maybe he wouldn't have had to scold you in the first place," Haruhi whispered.

"Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Hitaachin, Mr. Hitaachin. Is there something the three of you wish to share with the class?" the teacher asked. Everyone turned and looked at them. Including Shima and Hikari.

"Why would we have anything to share?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, the three of you have been whispering amongst yourselves for the past five minutes. Do you have anything to share?"

"Actually, sir. The three of us were just discussing World War 2 and how Japan started fighting against America," Kaoru said quickly.

"Really?" the teacher asked. It sounded like he didn't believe Kaoru's lie.

"Yes sir. Isn't that right, Haruhi, Hikaru?" Kaoru looked to them for help.

"Uh, yes sir. That is correct," Haruhi played along.

"Yes. That was what we were talking about," Hikaru said.

"And what are your views on it?"

"Say what?" Kaoru said.

"Since it sounded like you were arguing, you must have different views on the subject. Why don't you tell the class your views and we can discuss it," the teacher said.

The three of them were at a lost for words. They didn't even know where to begin.

"Since you can't recall what you've said, Shima? Hikari? Did you two hear what those three said?" the teacher asked Shima and Hikari.

"Yes sir. The twins both thought that Japan bombed Pearl Harbor because they had a grudge against America. Isn't that right, Hikari?" Shima then looked to Hikari for help. All eyes were on Hikari now. Even Hikaru's. Although his eyes never really left her.

"Yes. And while Haruhi did agree with them a little, he still thought that Japan was ordered by a higher power to get rid of America while they were still out of the war. Basically to attack America from behind and destroy one of their biggest military bases. Weakening them," Hikari quickly said.

_These girls are really good liars. Even I almost believe them. And I can't believe they're even going along with the lie too. Don't' they realize that if they get caught they will get in trouble too? _Hikaru thought.

"I see. Well, class. What do you think? Who is correct?" the teacher asked the class. And then that class period got just a little less boring for Hikaru.

"I can't believe those two covered for us!" Kaoru said, mimicking Hikaru's earlier thoughts. The three of them were now walking to the Host Club room.

"Yeah, I would have thought that they would have tried to stay out of trouble," Haruhi muttered.

"This is just a thought, but maybe they covered for us because you would have gotten in trouble if they didn't, Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"I guess it's possible," she said. "But they don't even know me that well. Why would they do that?"

"Well, you are their adoptive sibling. Right now, you and Ranka are their only family. Even if you aren't related by blood, family is family," Kaoru said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Yeah, I guess so. What do you think, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked him.

"Me? Hm. I guess I agree with Kaoru. Family should always have each other's back no matter what happens. Even if you are in trouble, family should at least be there to support you and bring you back to your feet, so to speak," Hikaru said. Then they got to the doors that lead into Music Room 3.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll remember to thank them later. That is, if they show up to the Host Club," Haruhi said.

"I do hope they come," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, same here. I want to see what they are like. Maybe even help them find out who they really are. Hey, Kaoru! This feels like one of those mystery books Father read to us when we were kids!" Hikaru said.

Kaoru laughed.

"Yeah! Who knows? This could turn out to be fun!" Kaoru said as he grinned at his twin. Who in turn grinned back.

Oh yeah, Hikaru felt this was going to get very interesting very soon.

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 5 OF AMNESIA!**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THIS STORY**

**I'VE BEEN KIND OF SIDETRACKED RECENTLY**

**BUT I WILL TRY TO KEEP THIS STORY AND MY OTHER ONES ALIVE**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER TYPED UP **

**SO ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS REVIEW!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haruhi**

"Would you two stop being so annoying?" Tamaki-sempai yelled at Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi looked over to see them fighting as usual. She gave a sigh.

"Will you please excuse me, ladies?" Haruhi asked her guests.

"Oh! Of coarse, Haruhi!" one of them said.

"But please do hurry back!" another said. The rest nodded in agreement.

Haruhi nodded then made her way over to the obnoxious three.

"What are you three doing now?" she asked.

"Yes, what is it that you three are doing?" Kyoya-sempai asked as he came up behind Haruhi.

"I'm trying to get these two devils to stop pulling pranks on me!" Tamaki-sempai yelled as he glared at said twins.

"But they're so fun!" Kaoru said.

"Why would we stop when we are having so much fun?" Hikaru asked.

"You wouldn't want to deal with when we are bored, now would you?" they asked with a mischievous look in their eyes. Suddenly Haruhi remembered the incident when the two fake fought to have fun with the rest of them.

"Maybe you should let them continue, Tamaki. We wouldn't want to have a repeat of when they fake fought, now would we?" Kyoya-sempai asked, mimicking Haruhi's thoughts.

Tamaki-sempai flinched then slowly shook his head as he looked at Kyoya-sempai. Kyoya-sempai just stared back. He was clearly uninterested in the situation.

Hikaru and Kaoru stuck out their tongues at Tamaki-sempai. Haruhi sighed then just went back to her table.

"Sorry for taking so long," she apologized.

"Oh, it's fine, Haruhi!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it!" two others agreed.

"Hey! Haru-chan!" Hunny-sempai yelled as he ran over to Haruhi's table.

"Yeah? What's up?" Haruhi asked when Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai reached her table.

"Takashi and were wondering if you and your ladies would like to join us for some cake?" he asked, smiling while holding Usa-chan.

"It's fine with me. What about you, ladies?" Haruhi asked them.

"Sure!" they said as they nodded.

"Okay! Let's go!" Hunny-sempai said as he lead the way to Mori-sempai and his table.

"So, how are you all today?" Hunny-sempai politely asked everyone.

"We are doing very good, Hunny!" some of the girls replied.

"That's great! Anyone want some cake?" he asked.

"Sure!" all the girls said.

Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai sliced some pieces of cake and gave it to them.

"What about you, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked Haruhi.

"Me? Uh, no thanks. I'm not that into sweets," Haruhi said.

"Huh? You don't want cake?" Hunny-sempai looked up with those puppy dogs eyes of his.

"Maybe just a little piece then," Haruhi eventually gave in. She thought she saw the still arguing boys perk up then look in her direction.

"Okay! Which kind do you want?" Hunny-sempai asked.

"Um. How about strawberry?"

Hunny-sempai nodded then gave her a piece of strawberry cake.

Then, something caught his attention.

"Hey! Looks like we have new customers!" Hunny said after he swallowed his cake whole.

Everyone's attention was then shifted to the main doors.

There stood Shima and Hikari Fujioka.

"Wow, you two really did come," Haruhi said.

They nodded.

"Well, don't be shy! Come on in!" Tamaki-sempai said as he hovered over to the girls.

"Tell me, ladies. Which type do you prefer?" he asked as he invaded their personal space, yet again.

Haruhi noticed that Hikari took a few steps back then answered.

"What do you mean by which type we prefer?"

"Why, Hikari. I mean which type of guy here at the Host Club do you prefer? There's the cool type, the boy-lolita type, the little devil type, the natural type, the wild type, or the prince type?" he explained as he pointed to each of the hosts. He had pointed to Kyoya-sempai first, then Hunny-sempai, then Hikaru and Kaoru, then Haruhi, followed by Mori-sempai, and then pointed to himself.

They didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki-sempai finally asked.

"You're scaring them! That's what's wrong!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they came up behind him. He turned to face the twins.

"Me? How can anyone be frightened of me?" he asked, looking insulted.

"That is true," Kaoru began.

"No one could truly be afraid of you," Hikaru said.

"Unless," they trailed off.

"Unless what?" Tamaki-sempai asked, curious.

"It's nothing. Nevermind!" they said.

"You can't just say 'unless' then not tell someone what it is! Hey! Get back here you two!" he yelled.

"There they go again," Haruhi whispered.

"Hey! Sorry if Tama-chan scared you guys! You don't need to be afraid here!" Hunny-sempai said to Shima and Hikari.

"That's right," Mori-sempai said.

"Really?" Shima asked. "Cuz it seems like we have reason to be cautious." She nodded her head over to Tamaki-sempai and Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh, those three? Don't worry! They may fight like that but they are really friends! When it comes down to it, they are there for each other!" Hunny-sempai assured her.

"That's right! All of us here are practically like family to each other. So please don't worry. Plus, as hosts it is our job to make sure that all our customers are happy," Haruhi added, smiling at them. She knew they knew that she was a girl. Haruhi was just happy that they were playing along with her pretending to be a boy.

"Haru-chan's right! So, please feel welcome to come join us for cake this evening!" Hunny-sempai smiled at them.

"Uh, sure. I guess I would like some cake," Shima said, smiling down at Hunny-sempai.

"And what about you, Hikari?" Mori-sempai asked Hikari.

"Uh, I don't like sweets," she muttered.

"Not even cake?" Hunny-sempai asked, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. Hikari didn't even seem fazed by it though.

"Sorry, not even cake," she said.

"That's too bad. Well, do you like tea?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you can drink some tea with us instead!" he smiled. Hikari nodded and they all made their way over to the table they were just at.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 6!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**BLAH**

**KEVAN STARKS**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU TWO!**

**ONCE I GET DONE WITH FINISHING THE PREQUAL TO **

**ONE OF MY STORIES THEN I WILL FOCUS MY ATTENTION ON**

**A FEW OF MY OTHER STORIES THAT PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE**

**RIGHT NOW I AM TRYING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN **

**SINCE I AM TAKING A SMALL BREAK FROM ONE OF MY INUYASHA STORIES.**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT MORE ATTENTION ON THIS STORY THEN PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOTHING INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE THAN A REVIEW!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hikari**

"So, how are you two today?" Mistukuni asked as he sat down across from Shima and I.

"Well, it was our first day and I have to say it went pretty well! Everyone was so nice!" Shima said before taking a slice out of her cake.

"That's good to hear! What about you Hikari? How was your day?" Mistukuni asked me. I looked at him over the edge of the fancy teacup I was drinking. I set the teacup back on the small plate.

"It was good," was all I said.

"Anything special happen?" Haruhi asked.

_Just having to fear for my fellow classmates lives as I wait to see how long he will take to find me and make me go on the run again. _Hikari thought.

"No, nothing really," Hikari said.

"What classes are you two taking?" the twins from my homeroom class asked as they leaned over the back of the sofa I was sitting on.

"I'm taking a music class and this new judo class someone told me about," Shima said as she looked back at the twins. I noticed the guy called Takashi's eyes opened a little in interest.

"Really? You're interested in judo?" the twins asked.

"Yeah. I was the best swordsman at my old school," Shima replied.

"Wow. Care to demonstrate?" they asked.

"Does anyone here know judo? And do you have swords?" she asked. They nodded and pointed to Takashi.

"Takashi is the president of the judo club," Mistukuni said, beaming away.

"Really? That's cool? Mind dueling me sometime?" Shima asked him.

"I don't see the harm," Takashi answered.

"Awesome! Just name the time and place and I'm there!" Shima said. Takashi nodded.

"What about you Hikari?" one of the twins asked. I looked to my right and there he was. His face just inches from mine.

"First of all, get out of my personal space. Second, what do mean?" I said. He pouted and moved his face away from mine.

"He means what classes are you taking?" Mistukuni said. I looked at him to see a sort of sad look on his face. But that was quickly replaced with curiosity.

"Oh. Well I am taking a dance class and some karate class someone also told me about," I said.

"You like karate?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes," I responded.

"What level are you?" Mistukuni asked, leaning forward to hear my answer eagerly.

"I'm a level five black belt," I said.

"Wow! You must be really strong!" he said, his eyes bugging out of his head in astonishment.

"Are you kidding me? You bet she's strong! She could kick any of the karate master's butts! And she did one time in a school wide tournament," Shima bragged. I started to blush a little.

"It wasn't just karate in that tournament and you know that," I muttered, glancing at her.

"Well yeah. But still, our team won mostly because we got the best or second best people of each sport on our team!" Shima said.

"So you value winning?" Kyoya asked, suddenly coming up behind Mistukuni and Takashi.

"I wouldn't say that. There are many things more important than winning," Shima said.

"How so? Isn't winning the way you make your mark on the world?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. As long as you do your hardest at what your best at, then you will always make your mark. Whether it be worldwide or just locally!" Shima said.

"That's an interesting theory. I'll have to think about that one," he muttered.

"So, Hikari. Would you like to spare some time?" Mistukuni asked me.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I said. He cheered and jumped up and down. Shima laughed at his childishness.

"Hey, Hikari! We have a question for you!" the twins said, sitting on either side of me and leaning far too closely.

"Wha-What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, that was a harsh way of asking," they commented.

"I don't care! Just ask the stupid question!" I yelled at them.

"Fine. Whatever. Why don't you ever laugh? Your friend here has laughed a lot more than you have. We don't even think you've so much as chuckled since you got here. And believe us, there's a lot to laugh at," they said. "Especially boss over there." They pointed to Tamaki.

"Hey!" he yelled, insulted. "What do you mean by that? Are you suggesting what I do is laughable?" he walked quickly walked over with fire in his eyes.

"Most of the time it is," the twins said, not looking scared at all by Tamaki. I stood up and slowly edged my way out of the confrontation. The twins then got up and the three started arguing just as they did when Shima and I first walked through the doors. I walked until I stood behind the sofa that Shima was still sitting on.

"How do you remain sane with all this, Haruhi?" Shima asked.

"I try to ignore the more stupid fights. That is until they start throwing things," she said, taking a sip of her tea. Suddenly a chair landed just behind Haruhi and hit the back of her sofa. "Like that. Excuse me everyone." Haruhi stood up, placed down her tea, and walked over to the fighting trio.

"That's enough!" she yelled. Whatever else she said was in a normal tone so we couldn't hear her. The three were scared of whatever expression she had on as well. Unfortunately we couldn't see it since her back was to us.

"Haru-chan can be really scary when she wants to be," Mistukuni muttered low enough for the other girls not to hear but that we could.

"I'll second that," Takashi, Kyoya, Shima, and I agreed in low voices.

A few moments later the three boys came back over to our table and bowed.

"We are very sorry for almost hitting you all with the chair," they said. Just then Kyoya looked at his watch and cleared his voice.

"Attention all guests and hosts. I apologize but the Host Club's time today has run out. Please feel free to join us again next time," Kyoya said. There was a unison of aw's going around but eventually all the girls stood up and went out the double doors that lead to the hallway.

"I guess we better get going too, Shima. We still have homework to do," I said. Shima looked back at me and nodded.

"Thanks for the fun time everyone! I have to say the Host Club is pretty interesting! I'll definitely come back next time!" Shima smiled.

"That is great to hear, Shima. We meet at the end of the week. We look forward to seeing you," Kyoya said to her.

"Great! I'll look at my schedule to see if I can make it!" she smiled at him and he smiled back. I could already start to feel the loneliness I usually feel when we move to somewhere new.

"And what about you, Hikari?" the twins asked, one twin snaking his arm around my shoulder while the other snaked his arm around my waist. I immediately stiffened up as I always had when a guy got this close to me.

"Get away from me," I muttered. I tried to resist the urge to forcefully punch them away from me.

"Excuse me?" the twin on the right asked. I believe this one was called Hikaru as he had more of a lower voice.

"We were just asking a question," the other asked. Kaoru. He was a little more polite.

"I don't care. I am warning you that if you don't back off I will hurt you!" I warned.

"Aw! You're no fun!" they whined, still not letting go of me. I started to count down.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five."

"Please. You don't think a child's thing like that is going to-" Hikaru started but I didn't stop my counting.

"Three. Two. One!" I shouted. I elbowed both of the twins at the same time and they landed a few feet behind me. I retrieved my bag and ran out the doors.

"Hikari! Hikari wait!" Shima yelled. "Sorry guys. See you!" she said to the Host Club and then followed me.

**HERE IS CHAPTER 8!**

**SORRY ABOUT THE ABSENCE. **

**I HAD SOME FAMILY ISSUES I HAD TO DEAL WITH**

**AND SOME TEARS TO SHED.**

**BUT NOW I AM BACK. **

**I'M STILL UPSET BUT I WILL GET PAST THAT SOON ENOUGH**

**IN THE MEANWHILE I WILL STILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN.**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**KEVAN STARKS**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hikaru**

"What was that about?" Hikaru asked as he stood up. The rest of the host club was looking at the door that the two new girls ran out of moments ago.

"Yeah, she didn't have to hit us," Kaoru said.

"Maybe next time you two will take into account whether or not someone wants you to step away. And to be fair, she did warn you to get away from her. You two should've taken into account the fact that she is a black belt in karate," Kyoya-sempai said, snapping his black book shut after writing a few things in it like he usually does.

"Don't you think that's a little cruel, Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Not really. I'm just practical," he responded.

"Boo! You're no fun!" the twins complained.

"Quit whining! That poor girl ran away because you two wouldn't let her have her personal space! Have you even thought that she might be afraid of people getting too close? Especially men?" the boss said, waving his arms around dramatically like he usually does.

"Huh? Hikari has a fear like that?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I'm not certain but by the way she was acting and the way she was trying to keep her distance from us today, that is the conclusion I came up with!" the boss said.

"So you don't really know if she does have such a fear?" Kaoru asked.

"You know she could just be antisocial," Hikaru pointed out.

"But she agreed to come here in the first place! And she did answer any questions we all had!" Honey-sempai said.

"That is true," boss said, closing his eyes and thinking.

"All except for ours!" Hikaru pointed out.

"That was your own faults. Had you just asked her like the rest of us did and not invade her personal space then she would have answered you," Haruhi said.

"But that's who we are!" Kaoru said.

"But Hikari doesn't know that. For all she knew you two could have been trying to do bad things to her," Kyoya-sempai said.

"I've got it!" boss suddenly exclaimed.

"You've got what?" Kyoya-sempai asked boss. The twins then stood up and stared at the boss with confusion.

"A way to find out what her fear is! Or at least why she forced Hikaru and Kaoru off her and then ran away," boss said.

"And what way is that?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Come here and I shall explain!" boss said. Everyone crowed around him. "Okay, here's what we'll do…."

**Hikari**

"Hikari stop!" Shima yelled behind me. Once I got outside I ran to the driveway and stopped. Shima came up behind me and caught her breath.

"What is it, Shima?" I asked, acting as if nothing strange just happened.

"What do you mean, what is it? You just elbowed two guys who just became our friends and then your ran out! That's what the hell it is!" Shima yelled. I didn't answer.

I pulled out my cell and dialed the number for our limousine.

"Hello? Yes, could you come pick us up? Yes, we are at Ouran High School. No, the private one. Thank you," I said into the phone. I shut the phone and put it back in my pocket that was in my dress.

"Why did you just call for a ride?" Shima asked, walking to my side.

"Why would I stay here when I have nothing to do? I could at least go home and start my homework," I said, not looking at her.

"Look, why don't we go back to the host club and you can at least apologize to Hikaru and Kaoru. Then you can go home after you are done apologizing," Shima said.

"No," I said.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" she asked. She stepped in front of me so I would be forced to look at her.

"I mean I shouldn't need to apologize. I meant what I did and there's no taking it back. And even if I would apologize, I wouldn't mean it. You know as well as I do that apologies don't mean anything if you don't mean them," I said, looking her straight in the eye. She sighed.

"Then just fake it. A fake apology is better than none at all, right?"

"Wrong." She sighed again.

"Fine! Do it your way! I'm going back though," she said.

"That's fine. Tell Haruhi that I'm sorry. But I won't be going to anymore of their club activities," I said. I heard her sigh again as she walked away.

"Very well," she said as her voice became more distant.

About ten minutes later my ride came and the driver stepped out to pull the door open for me. I didn't recognize him from this morning so he must have been new.

"Hey! Hikari!" a voice from the school yelled. I turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru looking at me through an open window.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Come back for a sec! There's something we want to say to you!" the twins yelled. I merely shook my head and stepped into the limo.

"Uh, were to? Miss Fujioka?" the driver asked.

"Home. And you can call me Hikari," I said.

"Very well, Hikari," the driver said. He closed the door, but not before the twins yell my name once more. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Yes, I'm positive," I said. He nodded and closed the door.

_I'll have to avoid those two as much as possible. There's no telling what would happen if they got too close to me again. _I thought, staring blankly at my bag.

After the driver started the car he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Miss?" he said through the speaker on the door to my right.

"Yes?" I asked, pushing the red button so he could hear me.

"Um, there was a man at yours and the other Miss' mansion. He asked about you and which high school you were attending," he said. I pushed the button again.

"What? Did you tell him?" I asked, my tone was a little edgy. Oh please tell me he didn't find me yet. Not so soon.

"No Miss. I merely told him that if he wished for that information then he should talk to Mr. Fujioka since he is your guardian," he said. My panic level was starting to rise.

"Do me a favor and swing by the Fujioka residence. Or at least near it. I want to check something out," I said.

"Yes ma'am. Oh, and just to let you know my name is Takeshi," he said.

"Very well, Takeshi. And just a reminder, you can call me Hikari. Even if Shima says differently," I said.

"Very well, Hikari. We shall be near the Fujioka residence in a few minutes," Takeshi said.

"Thank you," I said. Our conversation ended and I sat back in my chair with a thousand different scenarios going through my head.

_Who is this guy and why does he want to know where I go to school? I hope with all my heart that he isn't who I think he is. If he is, then there's going to be a lot of trouble. For me at least, _I thought. I crossed my arms and thought about what I would do in my made up scenarios.

A few minutes later we arrived near Haruhi's house. I waited for Takeshi to let me out. A moment after the car stopped the door opened to reveal Takeshi holding the door for me. I stepped out.

"Thank you. Would you keep the motor running? Or at least keep the doors unlocked and your hand on the ignition?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow briefly questioning my motives. "Don't worry. I'm not doing anything stupid. There's just someone who's been trying to follow me and I'm trying to make him stop. All I ask is that if you see me running with someone chasing after me, get in the car and let me get myself in. Kay?" he nodded and closed the door behind me.

"I understand, Hikari. I shall be here when you come back," he said. I nodded and walked down the road towards Haruhi's house.

Once I got close enough I saw a very familiar car.

"Oh no. It can't be," I muttered.

"Hey, did you hear something?" a familiar voice asked. I held my breath and quietly jumped into a bush on one of the ledges next to me. Fortunately for me it was big enough to hide my body. I peeked out to see some of his goons turning the corner and looking down the road I was walking in just seconds ago.

"You must be hearing things. Besides, who would be coming down this way at this time of day? Alejandro said that all the residents here are either at work, on their way to work, or are already home. All except for a girl we are waiting for. But she doesn't come this way," a different voice asked. I looked at the one who was talking. He looked and sounded very familiar. He had short brown hair with natural dark streaks, a slightly round face, he was tall, and he spoke with a Spanish accent. This guy was Alejandro's second to right hand man. His name was Felipe.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Must've been some kind of animal then," the first person said. He wasn't so familiar looking but he sounded very familiar. He was a little shorter than Felipe but he still had a few inches on me. He had short, black hair, a skinny face, and unlike Felipe, he had more of a French accent.

_That can't be Eudo! I thought he got killed a long time ago! _I thought. The two men laughed as they went back down the road they came from.

"If I don't want to be seen then I guess I have to stick to the bushes. Damn it," I muttered, sighing at the end. I crawled on my hands and knees in my stupid yellow dress.

A few minutes later I managed to get to a part of the road where there weren't any bushes. Just trees. I peeked through the bush I was currently hiding in and saw the man I despised with all my heart leaning against the hood of a short limousine. Alejandro. He and Eudo were the two reasons we fled Spain. Alejandro was about the same height and weight as Eudo. There were only two things different between the two. Alejandro had brown hair and he was a lot more dangerous. He tried to kill me so many times I lost count.

"Damn it! So he is here!" I mumbled.

"Oi! Felipe, Eudo! Have you found anything yet?" Alejandro asked into a walkie-talkie. He had spoken in Spanish so no one here could understand him.

"No, Alejandro. Nada," Felipe responded.

"Very well. Continue the search. And be on the lookout for my Hikari. Her driver probably told her about a man asking weird questions. And you know her, once she finds out I've found her, she'll come running," Alejandro smirked.

Behind me I heard laughter as the fools laughed at Alejandro's statement.

"Don't worry. Alejandro. Nothing can get by us!" Felipe said. The conversation ended and everything went silent. So silent that if I moved an inch then I would surely get noticed.

Luckily for me a few squirrels made a racket far away from me. Enough that I could quickly yet quietly crawl back to my limo.

"Hikari!" Takeshi yelled. I put a finger to my lips and shushed him. He looked at me questioningly.

"Don't ask. Just get back to the school and fast!" I said. He nodded and ran to the front while I got in the back. I wasn't about to let Haruhi get hurt for a mistake I made, and I had to warn Shima about Eudo being, well, not dead.

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 8!**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**ANWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING**

**VELVEE!**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**NOW I HAVE A REWARD FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**

**PIE!**

**ANY KIND YOU LIKE!**

**JUST REVIEW!**

**PWEASE? ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shima**

"Hey! Shima! Where did Hikari go?" the twins asked.

"I told her to at least come back and apologize, but she wouldn't listen. Anyway, I apologize on Hikari's behalf for her rudeness in hurting you guys," Shima said. She bowed when she apologized.

"It's perfectly fine. Those two devils deserved it anyway," Tamaki said.

"Say what?" one of the twins yelled.

"How can you say that, boss?" the other yelled.

"Oh be quiet! I am trying to speak!" Tamaki yelled at them. They crosses their arms and glared at Tamaki. He ignored them. "Anyway, Shima. Is there any way you can get her back here?" Shima shook her head.

"No, I can't. Hikari's one of those people who you can't make them do anything they don't want to do. Once she's made up her mind, there's no hope of changing it," Shima said.

"I was afraid of that," Tamaki said. He sighed and put his hand on her head. "I guess we will have to resort to plan B."

"Plan B? What's plan B?" Shima asked. Tamaki and the twins ignored her question and started on this plan B of theirs.

"Basically plan B is just finding Hikari somewhere and dragging her back here," Kyoya said. Shima looked behind her to see Kyoya scribbling something down in his notebook.

"I see. Well, you might want to bring people who are good fighters. Trust me, you will need them. I would help but Hikari and I kind of parted on an arguement. Oh, Haruhi?" Shima said. Haruhi turned toward Shima.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Uh, Hikari says that she is very sorry but she won't be able to make it to any more of the club's activities," Shima said.

"Say what?" the twins yelled. They were suddenly in Shima's personal space.

"What do you mean she's not coming anymore?" the twin with the slighlty deeper voice yelled.

"Uh, just like I said, she's not coming. She felt that she shouldn't have the need to apologize and that's why she didn't come back. My guess is that she would feel to tense around you two so that's probably why she's not coming to club anymore," Shima said.

_That, and the fact that she's had a rough past with these kind of guys. Shima thought._

"Well, that does make sense. A shy girl like her would probably think that she was just being on the defense. I guess it's natural for people not to like being that close to those they don't know," the twin with the slightly higher voice said.

"But Kaoru, even if she is shy, no one has the right to hit people like that. She could have just pushed you two away instead of elbowing you," Haruhi said. Shima made a mental note that the more logical twin was Kaoru.

"Haruhi's right! We shouldn't have to apologize when she was too rough with us!" Hikaru yelled.

"There's, there's something I have to tell you all," Shima said. She knew Hikari was going to hate her for doing this, but Shima felt she could really trust these people. Some of them were actually trying to understand why Hikari acted the way she did. They were the first ones to do that.

"What is it, Shima-chan?" Mistukuni asked.

"Uh, well. Nevermind," Shima said.

"No! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, getting close to her to make her talk.

"I'm sorry but I told Hikari that I would never tell anyone! It's bad enough I mentioned anything!" Shima said as she started to back away from the twins. She bumped into Kyoya and he gently grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"Shima, if you have any information that could help us solve the mystery of why she elbowed the twins, it would be very helpful. We might even be able to help her," Kyoya said.

Should she? Should Shima betray her best friend's trust just so she could get these strangers to help her? Could Hikari be helped? Is it possible for Hikari to come up from the sea of fright and despair? Could Shima really help her friend see the light these strangers possessed? The answer was muggy.

Shima closed her eyes and lowered her head so they couldn't see her silent, pleading tears.

"I'm sorry, but she is my best friend. I can't betray her trust. I just don't know if I can just you guys to help her yet. I'm so sorry," Shima mumbled.

"I understand," Kyoya whispered into her ear. "Guys, why don't you go find Hikari and bring her here? I will keep Shima company."

"Right!" they said after a moment. Shima didn't dare open her eyes as she felt everyone run past her and Kyoya. The sound of the door opening and closing signified that they were now alone.

"You can open your eyes now. No one but I will see your tears," Kyoya whispered. He let go of Shima's arms. She felt two hands wiping away her tears. She opened her eyes to see Kyoya standing in front of her. "My apologies for the closeness, but I couldn't stand to see you cry." he smiled genuinly. Shima sniffed then smiled back.

"Thanks," she muttered. He nodded then motioned to a sofa that was near them.

"Why don't we have a chat? Just between the two of us?" he suggested. Kyoya was probably the one Shima trusted out of all of them. Well, him, Mistukuni, and Takashi. For some reason she felt she knew the both of them very well. She just couldn't seem to recall why.

"Y-Yes," she said. She followed him to the sofa and he poured them some tea.

"So tell me, what is the reason that you two came to Japan? I'm sure you two were living quite well in Spain seeing as you two are very famous for your musical talents there," Kyoya said.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Shima said. Kyoya's facial expression did not change. He took a sip of his tea.

"Is that so? Well, at least you won't make up some reason and hide the real one. That is very admirable, Shima," he said.

"Thanks."

"So I hear that you are a good fighter, can you tell me about that?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, I am a good fighter. I specialize in Judo," Shima answered. She took a sip of her tea as she waited for his next question.

"Really? So does Mori-sempai. Do you two have Judo club together?" he asked.

"I didn't know there was one before I came here today. I will have to check it out sometime, but no. I don't recall that we have met. But for some reason, it feels like I have. I can't explain it, it's like seeing someone you once met years ago and seeing them again now, but you remember nothing about the encounter. You know what I mean?" Shima said. Kyoya seemed interested.

"I think I follow you. So you are saying you think you might have met Mori-sempai before yet you don't remember a thing about him. Am I correct?" Kyoya asked. Shima nodded. "Do you think you might have met him before you got Amnesia?"

"Hm. I never thought of that. Maybe. I mean, I guess it's possible. But then I would have to have been born in a high class family to have ever even known of him. Plus he's, like, two years older than me as well. Up until now I have never even given a thought as to what my birth family was like. Huh." Shima said.

"Interesting," Kyoya said.

**Haruhi**

"Hey boss, where do you think she could have gone?" Hikaru asked Tamaki-sempai. They had all stopped running at the top of the stairs.

"To be honest I have no idea. From what you said she took a limo. So she could be anywhere by now," Tamaki-sempai said.

"We should have asked Shima where Hikari said she would be going," Kaoru said, looking down the hall they all just came running from.

"Should one of us go back and ask her?" Hikaru asked.

"No. Kyoya's with her so we can just call him and ask him to ask her. Hold on a sec," Tamaki-sempai said. He took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Kyoya. Could you ask where Hikari told her she was going? Uh huh. Okay, thanks!" He hung up.

"So?" Hikaru asked.

"She went home," Tamaki-sempai stated. Everyone fell over.

"That's it? She just went home?" Honey-sempai asked. Tamaki-sempai nodded.

"Why couldn't we think of that?" Kaoru asked rhetorically. His twin answered anyway.

"Because it's too boring. What's the fun in going home right away?" he asked.

"I guess that's true. But she seemed kind of interesting, don't you think, brother?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"Yeah. The whole 'I'm quiet but I can kick your butt if you get too close' vibe is pretty interesting. I wonder what secrets she's hiding that makes her so defensive?" Hikaru asked. Then the twins got a gleam in their eyes.

"Uh oh," Haruhi muttered. She knew that gleam all too well. It always appeared when the twins were determined to do something.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Honey-sempai asked.

"That look in their eyes can only spell trouble. I feel sorry for Hikari," Tamaki-sempai said.

"We'll get those secrets out of her one way or another!" the twins declared. Everyone gulped and the twins ran down the stairs. They all quickly followed them only to see that the twins had stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why did you guys stop?" Honey-sempai asked when they all reached them.

"It just dawned on us that we don't have a clue as to where Shima and Hikari live," they said. Everyone fell over. Tamaki-sempai sighed and whiped out his phone again.

"I will call Kyoya and find out," he said. But before he could dial the first number the doors burst open and Hikari stood there with the afternoon light highlighting her hair. She looked like she was panting.

"Where. Is. Shima?" She said between breaths.

"Upstairs," Haruhi told her.

"In the club room," Honey-sempai clarified.

"Hey, we've got to talk to you,"the twins started.

"No time for that. If you'll excuse me," Hikari said. She ran upstairs before anyone could question her.

"What was that about?" the twins asked.

"Who knows?" Tamaki-sempai said.

"Let's head upstairs and find out," Haruhi said. They all nodded and ran upstairs after Hikari.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 9!**

**SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO GET OUT.**

**I WROTE IT A LITTLE AT A TIME AND WANTED TO MAKE IT GOOD.**

**ANYWAY. THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ANIMELOVER1999**

**LOLMOMO88**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**I APPRECIATE IT.**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**I SHALL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE FOR ME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hikari**

I had to get to the club room and fast. Before Alejandro or Eudo could get here and do anything to anyone.

"Hikari!" voice behind me yelled. I looked back to see the host club running after me.

"I told you I don't have time to talk to you! I have something I need to tell Shima! Now leave me alone!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"What is so important?" Hikaru yelled.

"None of your business!" I yelled my normal response. Moments later I arrived at the double doors that led to the room the host club ran their activities in. I quickly opened them and saw Shima and Kyoya looking over at me. From Shima's expression, she looked calm. Like she was used to me dramatically opening doors. However, Kyoya looked surprised.

"Hikari? I thought you went home?" Shima asked.

"I-I stopped somewhere on the way home. But you're not going to like what I found," I said. Now she started to seem a little worried.

"What? What is it?" she asked in a worried tone. Kyoya seemed to pick up on it since he then looked back at Shima with a slightly confused look.

"Remember that guy from France? The one our headmaster took care of?" I asked. She seemed to only slightly understand what I was talking about. I sighed.

"The guy who was the reason we had to leave France in the first place?" I clarified. Then her face turned into one of almost complete understanding.

"What are you talking about, Hikari?" Hikaru asked. Shima and I ignored him.

"Now I know who you're talking about. Well, what about him?" she asked.

"Well, you will never guess who is back," I said. Her face then suddenly got very scared.

"No way. There's no way he's here! I saw him die with my own eyes!" Shima said. She started to shake and she had to put down her tea so it wouldn't spill.

"Shima? Who is this man you are speaking of?" Kyoya asked in a calm and soothing voice. It seemed like he was trying to calm her down a little.

"His name. His name is..." Shima didn't complete her sentence. Instead she looked up at me and silently asked if it was alright to reveal even his name. I gave it some serious thought. Should we really trust these guys? I mean, they act just like the ones we are running from. Just like the ones who hurt us. What was it that Shima saw in them that made her ask me if it was okay with me if she revealed even her information? I sighed then walked over and sat next to Shima.

"Do you trust them?" I whispered to her. She looked around the room and I saw her specifically stop on Kyoya, Mistukuni, and Takashi. Her gaze then went to me and nodded. "I understand. Okay, if you trust them, then I will try to trust them. No guarantees though." She gave a weak smile. Then she looked back at Kyoya.

"His name is Eudo. Hikari and I met him back when we were in France for our boarding school. At first, I thought he was a really nice guy. He and I became boyfriend and girlfriend when I was 14. He was about two years older than me. At first our relationship had been going well," Shima said. I saw tears starting to form in her eyes so I took over.

"But a few months after they started going out, she and I formed a band with a few others and they didn't spend as much time together as they used to. Eudo started getting jealous of this so he started to threaten me that if he didn't get some more time with her then I was going to pay the price. Well, I told Shima this but at first she didn't believe me," I said. Shima seemed to have better control of herself so she took off from where I ended.

"Not long after that, Eudo started getting abusive and violent. He kept getting angry that I had to spend more time with the band than him. So whenever I spent time with him, he would take out his anger on me. If I wanted to, I could take him to court now for doing the things he did to me," Shima said.

"But that was a few years ago. How would you be able to convince a jury now that he did those things to you?" Tamaki asked. Shima then looked at me. I nodded.

"Might as well show them since you already told them the story," I said. She nodded. Then she looked at the group.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" she asked. They nodded. Shima stood up, grabbed her bag, and left for the changing area.

"Why is she going to go change?" Kyoya asked me.

"We both prepared outfits in case we ever had to leave on a short notice. Trust me, this isn't the first time we've done this," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru asked. Just then the curtain to the changing room opened and Shima walked out with a completely new outfit. She was wearing a long black trench coat. But I knew that underneath that she wore dark blue capris, an orange tank top, and a black jean jacket over the tank top. She took one deep breath then removed the trench coat.

"He did that to you?" Takashi asked. I looked over to see him with his eyes wide. Then I looked back at Shima. The two scars on each of her legs weren't anything new to me. However, it did make me unbearable angry at Eudo every time I saw them.

"These scars aren't the only ones," Shima muttered. She then took off her jacket and hung it on the arm chair. Gasps were heard all around. Except for me. I couldn't look at her now. I knew all the action would do would show the others how much anger I always concealed and show the intentions of what I planned to do to the scum ball who did this to my friend. I already knew that Shima had some scars on each of her arms and a scar or two near her chest.

"I can't believe any human could have done this," Tamaki muttered.

"If a person like Adolf Hitler could have done the things he did to the Jews, poles, gypsies, and other people in those concentration camps, then there is surely someone out there bloodthirsty enough to do those kinds of things to Shima. To anyone actually," I muttered. The room got silent.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hikaru agreed.

"To be honest, these things aren't anything compared to Hik-others," Shima said. She almost slipped my name but then quickly replaced it. It didn't seem like Haruhi, Hikaru, Mistukuni, nor Takashi fell for it though. Actually, I don't think any of them fell for it because they all then looked at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"It's nothing, Hikari," Haruhi said. I looked away from them all. Shima may trust them with her story but I did not trust them that much, yet.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS THE TENTH CHAPTER!**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**MY EXAMS ARE OVER NOW FOR THE SEMESTER SO NO MORE STRESSING! ^^**

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ANIMELOVER1999**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT! **

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hikaru

The next day Hikaru and Kaoru were the first ones in the classroom. Kaoru yawned as he slumped down in his seat.

"Hikaru? Tell me again, why are we here so early?" he asked. Hikaru yawned as well as he walked over to where Hikari's desk was.

"I need to find out what is up with Hikari. She's hiding something that Shima can't tell us. At least, not yet," Hikaru said, not looking back at his twin. He sat down at her desk and began looking everywhere for something that could give him a clue. He felt the wood that faced him and felt something weird. Like there was something engraved there.

"Maybe she doesn't want us to know. Maybe it's part of her past that she doesn't want to have any part of?" Kaoru guessed. Hikaru thought about that as he stood up and looked at the engraving. Hikaru smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Come here and look!" Hikaru said. When Kaoru lazily walked over to him, Hikaru pointed at the engraving. It was a heart and in it it said, "H+H". "See that?" Suddenly Kaoru perked up.

"Yeah. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaoru said, he smirked at his twin. Hikaru nodded.

"Hikari has a crush on Hikaru!" they said in unison.

"Say what?" a female voice from behind said. Hikaru and Kaoru flinched then looked over their shoulders to see Haruhi standing there. They immediately stood up and turned towards her.

"Oh," Hikaru said, linking arms with Kaoru.

"It's nothing," Kaoru finished. Haruhi gave them a weird look then she just shook her head. There was no way they could let her know, not yet anyway. Just then Shima and Hikari walked into the room.

"Oh! Good morning Shima! Good morning Hikari!" Haruhi said in a cheerful voice.

"Morning Haruhi!" Shima said in her usual cheerful and loud voice. To be honest, Hikaru thought it was a little annoying to be that happy first thing in the morning.

"Mornin'," Hikari said in a slight yawn.

"Aw! Cheer up, Hikari!" Shima said as she patted Hikari's back. For a brief moment, Hikaru thought he saw Hikari flinch. Hikari quickly reverted back to her tired and bored face.

"Why should I? It's almost 7 in the morning and we are in school," Hikari stated.

"There are many things to be cheerful about, Hikari! Like being with friends! And for some people, lovers!" Kaoru said, slightly winking at Hikari. She blinked twice in confusion. Hikaru made his way over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Good morning, Hikari!" he said, smiling at her. She blinked again then just shrugged his arm away.

"Good morning," she said. She yawned again as she went to her seat. Hikaru followed her and she looked at him weirdly when she noticed. "What is it?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing!" he said, smirking at his twin who smirked back. Hikari looked back and forth between the two. She sighed and sat down heavily.

"I don't even want to know what stupidity you two are going to do. Just leave me out of it," she muttered. She brushed her hair with her fingertips, trying to wake herself up.

"Oh, but you are already involved," Kaoru said. Hikaru agreed as he leaned forward on her desk, leaning towards her. She sighed again as she looked at Kaoru and ignored Hikaru.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Kaoru looked at Hikaru who nodded. Then Kaoru looked back at Hikari. It was better she knew now that Hikaru had no interest in her boring attitude whatsoever.

"Why don't you look down and explain that little engraving to us?" he said. Haruhi and Shima came up then and looked at it over Hikari's shoulder.

"What? This little heart thing that has H+H on it? Okay, so what does that have to do with me?" she asked. Hikaru sighed, placed a finger under her chin, and made her look at him.

"Okay, listen Hikari. I'm sure somewhere deep down, you are a sweet girl. But I just don't have any interest in girls like you, okay? I mean, sure we can still be friends, but nothing more. Kay?" Hikaru said. One of Hikari's eyebrows went up.

"First, what the hell are you talking about?" she said.

"Doesn't that engraving mean you like Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, pointing towards the love engraving. Hikaru never removed his finger so Hikari never looked away.

"No. And to be honest, I've never seen that engraving before. I can assure you, Hikaru, that I have no interest in a boy like you either. And it was very self-centered of you to think that I would have any interest in you at all," Hikari said. She pushed his finger away, stood up, and walked out of the classroom. Moments later Shima started chuckling. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, but do you honestly think that either of us are looking for someone right now? Hikaru, we are trying to find out who we are. Or have you forgotten that both she and I have amnesia and cannot remember a single thing about our past? Plus, both she and I have had bad experiences with guys like the people in the host club, which you are a part of," Shima said. She then left the classroom and followed Hikari to wherever she was heading.

Hikaru thought about that. He guessed that Shima had a point. According to Shima, Hikari had worse scars than Shima did and Hikaru guessed that her past boyfriend gave those to her. Hikaru sighed and stood up.

"Hikaru? Where are you going?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi looked at him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Kaoru, you stay here and keep Haruhi company, 'kay?" Hikaru said. Kaoru looked at him with sad eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay," Kaoru said.

"Make sure you're back before class starts," Haruhi reminded him. Hikaru nodded then left the room. He realized it was unlike him to apologize to anyone, but even he learned from past mistakes. He had learned to recognize others feelings sooner and especially feelings he had towards others. The emotion he felt right now was almost the same as the one he used to feel whenever he and Haruhi were alone. Back when he loved her and was competing against Boss for her affection. He wasn't about to give up Hikari. Hikaru suddenly stopped walking.

"What am I thinking? Didn't I just tell her I don't like girls like her?" Hikaru asked himself out loud.

_But then again, I don't even know why she came here. Sure, we heard the story why they left France, but they transferred here from Spain. So I probably don't even know the real her, hell, she doesn't even know the real her. Ugh, I guess I'll just see how these stupid feelings play out. _Hikaru thought. He started walking again but then stopped when he heard quiet arguing.

"Well, what else was I supposed to say?" Hikari asked. Hikaru saw them rounding a corner and he hid behind the trash can that was right in front of him.

"You could have said that you didn't like him in a nicer way!" Shima said.

"If I hadn't said it the way I did, I would have probably started crying right then and there! And I don't know about you, but I don't like showing that emotion in front of guys anymore! Besides, if he is like Alejandro, then he would have taken pleasure in seeing me cry," Hikari said, muttering at the end.

"Hikari, I don't think they are the type of people to laugh at others sorrow," Shima said. Hikaru nodded, silently agreeing. Hikari didn't respond.

"You know, ever since we got here, there's been one confusion after another. First Haruhi, then the host club, after that Alejandro and Eudo showing up at Haruhi's house, and now Hikaru. I'm most confused by him," Hikari mumbled.

_Me? Why would I confuse her? _Hikaru thought.

"Hikaru? Why does he confuse you?" Shima asked, mimicking Hikaru's thoughts.

"I don't know. There's just something about him. But if it's anything romantic, I have to crush it right away," Hikari said. Hikaru's heart sunk a little.

"Why?" Shima said. It was then that they past his garbage can. Hikari didn't seem to notice him but Shima gave a quick glance and noticed.

"I, I guess I'm still too scared to get involved in any kind of relationship. I guess I don't want anyone to judge me for the choices I made during my first one. Most of all, I don't want any more scars, emotionally or physically," Hikari said. Without thinking, Hikaru stood up and spoke.

"And you think that I would judge you? That I would hurt you? Hikari, how could you possible think I would do that?" Hikaru said. Hikari turned around quickly and stared at him in shock. "I mean, sure I accidentally hurt you the other day, but how was I supposed to know you had already been hurt by your ex-boyfriend? How was I supposed to know your past?"

"Wait, you heard that?" Hikari muttered. Hikaru nodded. He decided then and there that he was going to find out how this Alejandro guy hurt her, and to make sure he paid for it.

**HELLO!**

**SORRY THAT IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPDATE...**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 11!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ANIMELOVER1999**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE, REVIEW MORE!**

**AND IF ANY OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO ASK :)**

**I WILL HAPPILY EXPLAIN ANYTHING :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tamaki**

Tamaki had just stepped onto the second floor when he saw Hikari run up to Hikaru and grabbed him by the collar. She was facing away from him so Tamaki didn't know what her facial expression was but he could tell it wasn't sweet and innocent by the way Hikaru's face displayed slight fear.

"What did you all hear?" she yelled.

"Hikari!" Shima yelled as well. Tamaki was just about to step in when a set of arms pulled him into the closest room.

"What the?" he practically yelled. A small hand went around his mouth and a second person closed the door after him.

"What was that?" he heard Shima ask.

"Nevermind that, that guy got away!" Hikari yelled.

_She must have accidentally let Hikaru go when she heard me, _Tamaki thought. But more importantly, who had dared to kidnap him? _Oh no! Maybe it's the underground group of commoners who gave Haruhi her cell phone? Are they angry that I have fallen for their precious ray of hope? Their only ticket into our world? Oh no! What am I going to do? I know! I'll call Kyoya! He always knows what to do! _Tamaki quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kyoya's number. Pretty soon a ringtone could be heard in the room. It stopped after a few seconds.

"You truly are a moron," Kyoya's voice could be heard both from the receiver of Tamaki's phone and a few feet away from him.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled. He was shushed by several voices.

"Tamaki-sempai, if you speak too loudly then they will know we are here!" Haruhi's whispered voice came from behind him.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki whispered. "Wait, so the underground group of commoners aren't mad at me?"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked. Then she shook her head and sighed. "Nevermind. I don't think I want to know."

"Will you two be quiet?" Kaoru harshly whispered.

"What's going on? And why did you guys pull me away? I was just about to save Hikaru from Hikari's grasp!" Tamaki whispered. Kaoru peeked through the door crack. He cursed quietly.

"They're not there anymore," Kaoru stated. Then everyone but Tamaki filed out of the room.

"What is going on?" Tamaki asked again, louder now.

"We were watching those three to see what was wrong. It appears that they have feelings for each other but Hikari doesn't want to act on her emotions," Kaoru explained.

"I see," Tamaki said, putting a finger under his own chin and thinking.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Kao-chan?" Honey sempai asked.

"I'm not sure. I think, based on what Shima told us, that Hikari hasn't had that much luck in the relationship field," Kaoru said to him.

"Didn't she also say that they still have amnesia so they don't fully know who they are yet?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah! That's true!" Honey sempai said, holding his Usa-chan like usual. Then Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" he said dramatically.

"You've got what?" Haruhi asked.

"Both a way to get those two together and cure them of their amnesia! Or, at least try to make them remember something," Tamaki explained.

"No offense boss, but your plans don't usually work," Kaoru pointed out.

"And they cost more than we can usually afford," Kyoya pointed out. Tamaki walked over to Kyoya and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Aw, come on Kyoya! Don't you want to find out where these girls really come from? Especially Shima?" Tamaki winked and Kyoya blinked then blushed a little, but it wasn't enough for anyone but Tamaki to notice it.

"You say a word of it and I can assure you you won't be having as much clients as you do now," Kyoya warned him. Tamaki flinched and inched away from the human devil.

"You-you wouldn't! You need my customers for profit, don't you?" Tamaki tried. Kyoya smirked.

"I can always make them drift to the others. If not, it doesn't hurt to temporarily lose a few customers," Kyoya said evilly, his glasses shining, hiding the evil in Tamaki's best friend's eyes. Tamaki squeaked and hid behind Haruhi. After a moment he poked his head out so he could look at Kyoya while still hiding.

"O-Okay, I won't tell," he muttered. Kyoya smirked and then went back to his normal self.

"Okay...So Boss, what is this plan of yours?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki quickly got out of his frightened mode and smirked at Kaoru.

"I'm glad you asked, Kaoru! Okay team! Huddle!" Tamaki yelled. They did as he said and huddled together. "Here's what we're going to do. Kaoru first, you'll go here. Then Haruhi will..."

**HELLO!**

**WOW, I DID NOT EXPECT THAT MANY OF REVIEWS.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!**

**NOW THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx**

**J.T. Guest**

**CapricePrower**

**Animelover1999**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS!**

** AND SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT SHORT.**

**QUESTION ANSWERING TIME!**

**xxXDreamFanXxx: YES, HIKARI REALLY DID NOT REALIZE THAT THAT ENGRAVING WAS THERE. BUT WHO KNOWS, MAYBE SOMEONE WHO KNEW THEM BOTH PURPOSEFULLY PUT IT THERE? HE HE ONLY TIME WILL TELL ^^**

**J.T. Guest: I REALIZE THAT YOU DID NOT ASK A QUESTION BUT THANKS FOR THE ADVICE. I TRIED SWITCHING THINGS UP A BIT THIS CHAPTER.**

**AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SHORT.**

**I WILL TRY TO WRITE LONGER ONES IN THE FUTURE**

**OH, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND TAKE THE POLL THAT IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**I NEED TO KNOW WHICH STORY YOU GUYS WANT DONE FIRST!**

**IF IT'S THIS ONE, THEN THIS ONE WILL BE THE ONE I WILL BE UPDATING THE MOST UNTIL IT IS DONE. **

**IF IT IS POSSIBLE TO MAKE A SEQUAL FOR THIS THEN IT WOULD MOST LIKELY NOT COME OUT FOR A WHILE.**

**I SAY IF BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH PLANNED FOR THIS STORY YET.**

**SO VOTE!**

**AND REVIEW, PLEASE. **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shima**

Shima ran after Hikari shortly after Hikaru escaped her grasp.

"Hikari! Just let him go!" Shima yelled. She was panting like crazy. How much longer could those two play cat and mouse? Seriously, they had been running around the huge school for a good half hour.

"No way! I need to make sure that that bastard won't blab my secret!" Hikari yelled over her shoulder. "You take a rest and head back to the classroom! Just tell the teacher I needed to use the bathroom as an emergency!" Shima sighed and slowed down to a stop.

"Fine," she breathed, catching her breath. She slowly walked over to a wall and slid down it and sat on her knees. "Ugh, those two are so...ugh!" She put her hands over her eyes and tried to catch her breathe. Not a minute later did someone tap her shoulder. She sighed and removed her hands.

"What?" she asked. It was Kyoya. "Oh, Kyoya! What's wrong?" Kyoya smirked.

"You want to see your friend happy, right?" he asked. Shima nodded hesitantly, trying to figure out what the scheming man was doing. "Then I'll let you in on a plan."

"What plan?"

"It's a plan to get your friend and our friend together!" Tamaki announced rather loudly behind Kyoya. Kyoya sighed.

"Yes, more specific, to get Hikari and Hikaru together," Kyoya added.

"Hold up, you guys know they like each other?" she asked.

"Yup!" Tamaki grinned.

"Well, that's what we're inferring. Besides, don't you think those two deserve each other?" Kaoru said.

"I don't know. I haven't known Hikaru for very long and even Hikari doesn't know the real Hikari. So it is kind of hard for me to tell. But for right now, I have to say that it is very complicated," Shima said. Kyoya, Haruhi, and Kaoru nodded. Even Mistukuni and Takashi nodded. Basically, everyone but Tamaki nodded.

"No! I cannot accept this! Those two deserve each other and that is that! Of course, if they want their little alone moments then we should let them get to know each other better. Okay! It's time to go into faze 2 of the plan! Kaoru! You make sure Hikaru gets to the park this Saturday at lunch time! Shima and Haruhi! If you would get Hikari to be there at the same time as well!" Tamaki announced.

"Uh, aren't you being a little pushy with-" Shima said. Kyoya stopped her before Tamaki could hear her though.

"It's best just to let him be in his world until the end," Kyoya said. She looked at him strangely and he looked back at her with a look that said it was better not to question Tamaki otherwise you will get a headache. Shima sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll make sure she gets there, but I cannot guarantee that this will go smoothly," Shima said.

"Don't you worry, Shima! Since the King is charge, nothing can go wrong!" Tamaki said, acting very dramatic as he twirled around and pointed to himself at the end. Shima sweatdropped.

"Uh, okay..." Shima muttered.

**Hikari**

I practically screamed as Shima and I entered through the doors of our home.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, gently setting her bag down on our couch whereas I threw it onto the couch.

"NO! That bastard got away and I could keep up with him! I mean, seriously! Where does he get that strength from?" I complained. Shima laughed.

"Who knows? Hey, I have a request," Shima suddenly said.

"What's up?" I asked. That was out of character. Usually she never asks for any kind of favor.\

"Uh, could we go to the park this Saturday?" she asked. My face went from neutral to confused.

"Um, sure I guess. Why?" I said. She started to sweat for some weird reason.

"Um, uh, no reason! No reason whatsoever! I just saw on the news that it was supposed to be really nice on Saturday so I thought we should take advantage of the weather and go the park! Ha ha! Yeah that's it!" she said. I raised my eyebrow at her then just decided to forget about her acting weird for the moment. I'll eventually find out what she's so weird about anyway.

"Alright alright! We'll go to the park on Saturday!" I said, trying to calm her down. Her panicked face turned happy and she was about to jump for joy when I stopped her. "But I'm warning you, I don't think Eudo and Alejandro have left Japan let alone this town. They most likely know that Haruhi is our adoptive family and will try to take advantage of that. We need to be prepared at all times." Shima turned serious and nodded.

"Right."

That Saturday Shima and I went to park. For some reason she had insisted that we go at lunch time. Anyway, like Shima said it was a really nice day. There were a few clouds, mostly sun, and there was a gentle breeze that made me a little cold.

"Ah! Don't you just love days like today?" Shima asked, spreading her arms out and letting the wind blow her hair behind her.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. She laughed.

"Not really. I love it when the temperature is a little nippy. It reminds me how much I used to love to cuddle up with Eudo when we were still together. And back when I didn't hate his guts," Shima said. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I did used to like snuggling with Alejandro when he was hurting me and was actually a good boyfriend. Now I just want him to be a good ex-boyfriend and leave me alone!" I said. She then laughed.

"Yeah, I know right?" we both laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?" a voice behind us asked. We turned around to see none other than the host club. Except this time they were in casual wear instead of the school uniform.

"Oh, hey guys!" Shima said, smiling at them. I slightly glared at her. I swear if she had something to do with this...

"Shima. Did you plan to meet them here today?" I asked, crossing my arms. She tried, but failed, to look shocked.

"Hikari! Do you honestly think I would make you come with me just to trick you into spending time with our new friends?" she asked.

"Yes," I stated.

"The nerve! I'm insulted!" she pretended to be insulted and dramatically turned away from me. I just laughed a little. Everyone else laughed too. After a moment she joined in.

"Hey! Guys! Over here!" yet another voice yelled. My ear twitched. I turned to see the twins walking up to us. Hikaru's eyes went big as he saw me.

"Kaoru! I thought you said that we were hanging with the gang! You never said that Shima and Hikari would be here!" Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"Well, to be fair Hikaru, you didn't ask. I just assumed you knew that they were our friends now airgo part of the gang," Kaoru said nonchalantly. Hikaru just growled as Kaoru dragged him over.

"Shima...What is that bastard doing here?" I whispered to Shima. She laughed nervously.

"Uh, well, you see..." Shima stuttered.

"We all felt like we wanted to get to know you two better so we had Shima bring you and herself here!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed. He was twirling around as he went on and on about the importance of friendship and family.

"Uh huh," I said doubtfully. Something was going on and it didn't help these guys that they were bad actors. Suddenly the ice cream truck began ringing and everyone except for Shima and myself raced for it. Tamaki was dragging a protesting Haruhi and a very angry looking Kyoya, Mistukuni was on Takashi's back and yelling charge, and Hikaru and Kaoru were running side by side. That is, until I saw Kaoru make them both stop, yell something to the others, and speak to Hikaru. Hikaru looked a little upset and reluctantly walked back to Shima and me.

"Hey, Hikari! Want some ice cream?" Shima asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm not really in the mood for sweets right now," I said, slightly glaring at her. She gave a look that showed me that she understood that I didn't like being lied to, under any circumstances.

"Okay! I'm going to try to free Kyoya from Tamaki's grip! See you in a bit!" Shima said. I nodded and she ran past Hikaru.

"Hey," he said as he approached me, looking slightly afraid.

"Hello," I said. An awkward silence descended upon us. Wait a sec, did I just say 'upon'? Who says 'upon' anymore? What, are we in the 1800's?

"Look," Hikaru said, shocking me out of my internal criticism. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop back at the school. I was just going to find you so that I could apologize. I admit that I was wrong in thinking that you had any feelings for me and that I shouldn't have said the things I did." Hikaru stood square in front of me and looked me straight in the eye. "Hikari, even though I haven't known you for very long, I can already tell that you are a great girl and this Alejandro guy doesn't know what he's missing. And I can guarantee you that if I ever find out what this guy looks like, I will make sure he is repaid tenfold in how he treated you. I promise."

I didn't know what to say. It felt like he was saying this from his heart and that meant so much to me. Plus, I had only mentioned Alejandro's name once and that was when Hikaru was eavesdropping. Hikaru raised his hand and put it near my face and I flinched. Slowly, he placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away a tear. It was then that I realized I had been crying. I hiccupped and wiped away my tears.

"Sorry. I don't mean to cry," I mumbled. Hikaru placed his hand on my head and rubbed it, quickly calming me down and making me feel better. I looked up at him and he was smiling sadly at me. "Hikaru, thanks. But don't expect me to be instantly nice and calm around you guys. It's going to take a long time so please have patience. I'm a lot less reserved than Shima and I have a far shorter temper. But I would like to be friends, even if I can only stay here for a short while. Please, just stay by my side and be my friend. And don't try anything stupid to make Eudo or Alejandro to go after you." Hikaru chuckled and stepped towards me so that his face was only an inch away from mine. He rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes. I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Sorry, Hikari. But I've already done something that will make them come after me," Hikaru said. He kissed my forehead and then moved his head away so he could look at me. "As for the rest, I think I can handle being friends. For the time being anyway."

"Hey! What are you two doing over there?" Tamaki suddenly yelled. My face went even redder as Hikaru turned to look at the rest of the Host club running to us.

"Just some friendly talk, Boss!" Hikaru yelled. Tamaki pulled Hikaru away and whispered something to him. Hikaru grinned and started taunting Tamaki. Kaoru joined in as he approached and I saw Shima talking to Kyoya a ways back. They were making their way slowly back from the truck, each with an ice cream cone in their hands. I smiled.

_Well, it looks like Shima is making some new friends. That's good. Maybe we _can _stay here for a while._ I thought. I hoped with all my might that Shima would find happiness. And for once, I had a little hope for making new friends as well.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 13!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**xxXXDREAMFAN98XXxx**

**ANIMELOVER1999**

**LILMISSCAPRICE**

**THANKS FOR REIVIEWING GUYS!**

**I APPRECIATE THE REIVEWS AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW MORE!**

**THANKS ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mitsukuni (Honey-sempai)**

"This ice cream is great! Don't you think so, Takashi?" Mitsukuni, aka Honey-sempai, said with his little pink flowers somehow floating around his head. The very short 17-year-old was sitting on the shoulders of his much taller cousin, Takashi.

"Yeah," Takashi said. Most of his replies were just one word unless he had something he wanted to say. Laughing was heard in front of them. They both looked in front of them to see Kyoya and Shima talking on the way back to the rest of the group.

"Hm. They seem to be getting pretty close, don't you think?" Mitsukuni said. The flowers were suddenly gone as Mitsukuni began to talk seriously. Takashi nodded as he licked his ice cream cone. Then Mitsukuni looked over at Hikari and Hikaru to see Hikaru with his hand on her cheek. It seemed like he was wiping away tears. "And Hikaru and Hikari are getting close too. I wonder if anything will happen? I get the feeling things are going to get interesting around here very soon." Takashi nodded, also looking at the two pairs. Suddenly Tamaki came up to Hikaru and Hikari and both of their faces turned really red. Mitsukuni laughed.

"Well, I just hope Hikaru isn't as much a dummy as when he was learning about his feelings for Haruhi! Hopefully now he can recognize those feelings sooner than last time. Oh well, if he doesn't, then we'll just have to help him like last time, right Takashi?" Mitsukuni said, looking down at his cousin.

"Yeah. But let's hope this time Kaoru can help him without those two going through a huge argument," Takashi said.

"Yeah. Those were really rough times…" Mitsukuni said as he thought about the previous year and all of its drama. Then he jumped off of Takashi's shoulders and landed before him. "Oh well, no sense on dwelling on the past! Let's go join them!" Mitsukuni ran off with his cute little smile and joined in the fun in making fun of Tamaki. Takashi followed him and stood there with Kyoya, Shima, and Hikari as they all just watched the comedy show unfold.

**Hikaru**

After making fun of Boss, everyone decided to take a walk. It was actually a really nice day outside. The sun was shining, the slight wind made the air not too warm nor too cold, and there were a few clouds in the sky.

"Man! Could the weather get any nicer? This seems like the perfect day for us all to get together!" Kaoru said, mimicking his twin's thoughts. Kaoru stretched his back and the sound of bones cracking could be heard.

"Yeah, I know right? I haven't seen this good of weather for a long time!" Hikari agreed. She was walking on Hikaru's left while Kaoru was on his right.

"Let's just hope it doesn't go bad!" Boss yelled from up ahead. They all looked ahead to see Boss and Haruhi holding hands.

"Don't jinx it now, Tamaki," Kyoya-sempai said from behind. Behind them Kyoya-sempai and Shima were previously having a boring conversation about spots in Spain and France that they had both visited. Suddenly Kaoru nudged Hikaru in the side.

"Ow! What was-" Kaoru hushed him and hinted at Hikari. Hikaru mouthed 'oh' then turned his attention towards her.

"So, uh, Hikari. Do you like taking walks?" Hikaru asked. Hikari looked like she was shocked out of some thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess so. As long as I'm with someone else," she said.

"Really? You don't like walking by yourself?" Hikaru asked. "Don't you like the alone time to think or something?"

"Nah. I mean, I prefer to be up in a tree alone if that's what you're talking about. I do like alone time, but not for long periods of time. I just wind up depressed if I am alone for too long. Oops!" Hikari shut up immediately after saying that.

_Hm. Looks like we found one secret of hers. Okay, note to self. Don't let her be by herself for too long, _Hikaru thought.

"Okay, well, what do you like to do?" he asked, trying to change the suddenly dark subject into a lighter one.

"Oh, um. I like to play the drums, practice karate, and listen to music," Hikari said.

"That's not all. She also likes to look at pictures of little puppies, go to the park and play with the stray pups there, and reads a lot of books," Shima said behind them.

"Really? You like dogs that much, Hikari?" Hikaru asked, smiling at her. He saw that her face went tomato red and she was looking back at Shima.

"Shima!" she yelled. Shima just shrugged.

"What? If he's going to know what you like then he should know the full story, don't you think?" she said, smirking. Kyoya-sempai pushed up his glasses and was smirking as well.

"Why do I get the feeling Kyoya-sempai is enjoying this little squabble?" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"Yeah, I've got the same feeling," Hikaru whispered back.

"Well you don't have to tell him of my daily activities!" she yelled at Shima.

"Wait, hold up. You go the park every day?" Hikaru asked, playfully raising an eyebrow at her. She didn't seem to see it since it looked like she was avoiding his gaze. Well, up until that point she was. She turned around and looked at him.

"Is that a problem? It's completely normal to want to play with those adorable puppies every day!" she yelled. Then she saw his smirk and quickly went from angry to embarrassed. "I mean, no I don't. I just visit them occasionally."

_It's a little too late for that, Hikari. But you do look kind of cute when you're embarrassed so I think I'll push on this a little more…_

"Are you sure? 'Cause you look like the type of person who plays with them every day," he said. That definitely set her off. She started to ramble loudly at first about how she didn't. Then she changed her story to how it wasn't her fault that the puppies were too cute to leave alone.

_She's just like any other girl. She is really passionate about the things she loves, _Hikaru thought. He laughed as she was talking and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're really something else!" he laughed.

"Um, Hikaru. You might not want to do that," Kaoru tried to warn Hikaru.

"Huh? Why?" Before Hikaru's question could be answered, Hikaru was already looking at the sky with his back to the ground. Then it hit him. "Oh yeah. She doesn't like people touching her shoulders." He looked back up at Hikari and saw her covering her mouth in shock.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to toss you. But you should have known something was going to happen! Just be glad I didn't elbow you again!" she said, starting to get defensive. Hikaru put his hands out in front of him in defense.

"Hold it. Hold it! I'm not blaming you for tossing me!" he said. Suddenly a surprised look came on her face.

"Really?" she asked.

_Why is she so surprised? I mean, I really should have known from the last incident and I was stupid_, Hikaru thought. Then he sighed and stood up.

"Really. Now, why don't we get back to our walk?" Hikaru suggested. The rest of them nodded and they continued to walk around the forest.

**HELLO!**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG.**

**BUT NOW THE 14TH CHAPTER IS OUT!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**LUXENSHADOW123**

**LILMISSCAPRICE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**AND AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING **

**FOR A LONG TIME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK.**

**I WILL HAPPILY ANSWER THEM WHETHER YOU ARE A MEMBER ON HERE OR NOT.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hikari**

The park was, surprisingly, really fun. After we all finished our walk, Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me to play badminton against Haruhi, Tamaki, Mitsukuni, and Takashi. After Haruhi insisted that she was bad at sports and requested to be left out and just watch, Tamaki pretty much forced Kyoya to join their team.

"Hey! That's not fair Boss!" Hikaru yelled at Tamaki with an angry look on his face and pointing accusingly at Tamaki. Tamaki just tsked and wiggled his pointer finger.

"All's fair, Hikaru. All is fair," he just stated. Then Kaoru joined in and Shima and I just watched.

"No it's not! You have Honey-sempai AND Mori-sempai on your team! At least having Haruhi made it fair! Now we've got no chance of winning!" Kaoru yelled having the same expression and action as his twin. I just sighed. I leaned towards Shima.

"I wonder how long this is going to take this time?" I asked, not turning my head but still talking to her.

"No idea," she said. Then she started to chuckle. "But you have to admit they have their entertainment values." I raised an eyebrow and focused back at the scene before us.

Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to climb over the badminton net to strangle Tamaki for some unknown reason and he was just standing there triumphantly.

"You can't reach me! I am a king!" Tamaki yelled. Then he leaned forward and pointed to the ground. "Kneel before me!" That seemed to tick off Hikaru and Kaoru even more as fire seemed to come out of their noses.

"THAT'S IT!" they yelled. The climbed over the net and flew towards Tamaki. Briefly Tamaki looked up and screamed when he saw the twins flying at him. He ran behind Haruhi who was sitting on the bench. She said something that I couldn't quite hear and Tamaki ran away again as the twins continued to chase him. Next to me, Shima was laughing her butt off. "GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!" the twins were yelling as they continued chasing Tamaki. Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi joined us on the other side of the net as well as Haruhi.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Tamaki yelled, his arms flailing in the air as he tried to desperately get away from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Is the game off?" Mitsukuni asked as he suddenly appeared on Takashi's shoulders.

"I think so," Takashi said. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Tamaki is an idiot. He should know not to set those two off by now," he said. Shima was still laughing. I glanced at her then back at Kyoya to see him slightly smiling when he looked at her.

"Hm," I muttered. Then he noticed me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I replied. I turned my attention back at the 3 idiots running around the park. I felt his slightly accusing gaze for a while.

"So, Hikari. Why did you become interested in karate?" Mitsukuni asked. I looked at the very short, blonde 17-year-old and blinked twice.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said why did you become interested in karate?" Mitsukuni repeated the question.

"That's kind of random but whatever. Uh, I don't really know why I became interested in it. It just felt natural to study it, I guess. Like it's been a part of my life forever," I said.

"Is that the same with you and judo, Shima?" Kyoya asked Shima. Shima, who seemed like she had recovered from her laughing fit, shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, it's like Hikari said. It just felt natural," Shima said. She looked at Kyoya, closed her eyes, and smiled. I glanced at Kyoya to see his eyes grow a little and saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Why did you have to learn it in the first place?" Hikaru asked behind me. I jumped 10 feet and was about to kick the person behind me put I stopped my foot midair. Hikaru put his hands up showing that he meant no harm.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, shocked as I lowered my foot.

"Um, do you really want me to answer that?" he asked. He smirked to show me that he was joking around. My mouth twitched up a little but I quickly made it stop. Instead, I sighed to cover up the fact that he almost made me laugh. Almost.

"I suppose not," I said. He looked at me strangely but just shrugged off whatever suspicions had formed in that crazy, strange head of his.

"So, you gonna answer my question or what?" he said. I blinked twice again. He chuckled.

"You're kind of out of it right now, ain't ya?" he smirked at me and I slightly glared back. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Whatever. Are you going to repeat your question or not?" I asked. He just sighed.

"I asked you why did you have to learn karate in the first place," he repeated his question. I mouthed 'oh'.

"Well, I guess I felt I wanted to learn it around the time Shima's exboyfriend Eudo started to get violent with her," I said. Suddenly flashbacks of France started to zoom across my mind's eye.

_Eudo grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, lifted me up a foot or two, and pushed me against the side of a building. He leaned close and whispered in my ear._

"_You tell your friend, my girlfriend, Shima that she needs to spend more time with me or else!" he whispered. I gulped._

"_Or else what?" I asked, a little scared. He pulled away from my ear and glared into my soul. I shuddered as his angry scowl turned into a murderous grin._

"_Let's just say something really bad will happen to the both of you," he said. "Understand?" I gulped and nodded. "Good." He let go of my shirt and I fell down to the hard pavement. _

"_Ow," I muttered, rubbing my butt after it received the impact of the pavement. Eudo pointed down at me._

"_You make sure Shima spends more time with me, got it?" he said. I gulped and nodded. If I didn't do as he said, then my ass would be handed to me. I know this because Eudo grew up on the streets and used to fight violently for his food every day. He was no weakling, unlike Shima and me. _

I had stopped talking as the scene stroke old terrors into my heart. Hikaru wiped the tears from my cheeks. I looked up at him to see that he had a really worried look on his face.

"Hikari? You okay?" he asked. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. It was then that I realized that I was shaking violently. I put my hands on the sides of my head and crouched down, not paying attention to the people around me.

_Why? Why does he still strike fear into me when I wasn't the one being beaten? Even memories of Alejandro don't scare me this much! Is it the fact that I never felt the strength of Eudo's punches? Or is it because just a look could scare me enough? This isn't right! I shouldn't be this afraid of him! Shima's the one who should be afraid of him and I should be angry at him! Angry enough to smash his face in yet whenever his face crosses my sight I freeze. Same with Alejandro but at least with him there's a reason! Ugh! I just don't understand! What is wrong with me? _I thought. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms circle around me and I froze even more, ready to punch whoever dared to lay their hands on me. I glanced up to see that Hikaru was the one hugging me. My violent feeling went away and I felt my body relax and eventually stopped shaking. I looked back down and stared into his chest, not wanting to look up and have him ask me if I was okay yet. He petted my hair and somehow that also calmed me down.

"Hikari. Whatever bad feelings those jerks gave you, be sure that I'll chase those feelings away until there's nothing left but the good feelings. 'Kay?" Hikaru whispered into my ear. His other hand tightened its grip around my back and he held me close.

_Hikaru… _I thought. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hug as I felt the shaking go away. _Thanks. I really hope that one day I can have the courage to tell you all what happened. I'm just…I'm just too scared of him right now to do that. Please be patient until then… _

**Haruhi**

It was about 15 minutes until Hikaru managed to calm down Hikari. Everyone had left the two of them alone. Primarily to give Hikari some room and secondly to give them some alone time.

"I wonder what Hikari was going to say before she froze," Haruhi said. She looked over at them. Hikaru was kneeling in front of her now, not hugging her anymore. It seemed like her tremors had stopped and she could talk somewhat normally.

"What I want to know is why she froze to begin with. Isn't Eudo Shima's exboyfriend?" Kaoru said. They all looked at Shima who was standing next to Kyoya-sempai and looking sadly at her best friend.

"Yeah, he is. From what she used to tell me, Eudo threatened her a lot. She never really told me how, just that he threatened her. I never asked for the details because she used to freeze up like that whenever she even began to tell me. All she could ever get out was that short amount of information. I really made me feel helpless. And it still does," Shima said. Haruhi looked at her adopted sister with slight pity, then back at her other adopted sister with major sympathy and almost walked over there before Tamaki-sempai stopped her. She looked up at him and he just shook his head.

"Let Hikaru handle this. He's the one who wants to show her that he's not like those two. Besides, it looks like he's somehow getting her to talk about painful things," he said. Haruhi looked back at the two to see that Hikari was on the verge of freezing again and Hikaru looked like he was ready to kill someone. Then, suddenly Hikaru just launched forward and pulled Hikari's head into his chest and held her close. He whispered something to her that made her thaw.

"Finally, it seems like she's found someone she can trust," Shima muttered to herself. However everyone else heard it too.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya-sempai asked. Shima just stood there smiling sadly at her friend.

"Ever since she and Alejandro split up, it seemed like there was no person, let alone man, on this Earth whom Hikari felt she could trust. She wouldn't let anyone but me in close to her. She would push everyone else away. I think it was because she thought that they would just get hurt if Alejandro found her again. Either that, or she was afraid of a guy hurting her like he did," Shima explained.

"Really? Is that why she was wary of us at the beginning?" Honey-sempai asked. Shima nodded.

"Yeah, it also has to do with the fact that Eudo and Alejandro are both womanizers and she must have thought that you guys seemed like that," Shima said. Tamaki-sempai looked shocked as he gasped.

"Us? Womanizers? There's no way!" Tamaki-sempai shouted. Haruhi gently elbowed him and nodded towards Hikari and Hikaru. Tamaki-sempai nodded and then whispered. "What would make her give that impression?"

"Well, to be fair sempai, our club is called the host club where we entertain girls," Haruhi pointed out. Everyone except for Mori-sempai went into a thinking pose.

"That is true. Anyone would think of us as that if all they knew was that we entertain girls," Kyoya-sempai said.

"But that's not all we do! We make sure everyone in the club and its customers are happy!" Tamaki-sempai shouted again. Now Hikari and Hikaru were looking over at them. Hikaru with an annoyed 'here he goes again' look on his face and Hikari with a questioning 'what is going on over there' look. She asked Hikaru something and they began to talk about things again but Haruhi couldn't hear what they said.

"Don't you think so, Haruhi?" Tamaki-sempai asked, getting within inches of Haruhi's face. She blinked twice.

"Huh?" she asked. Tamaki-sempai's eyebrows furrowed.

"Weren't you listening?" he asked. Haruhi felt a sweatdrop on the back of her head as she laughed a little nervously.

"Sorry, no I wasn't," she admitted. She never liked lying so she tried not to do it very often. Tamaki-sempai said and restated what she didn't hear.

"Don't you think the host club has many events that are fun for the members as well as the guests?"

"Oh, um, yeah I guess," she said. Tamaki-sempai whirled around and looked triumphantly at the rest of the current group.

"Did you hear that? She said that she guesses!" Tamaki-sempai announced. Then he froze and turned half-way back to her. "Wait, you guess?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm slowly getting used to them since the events are usually really classy and fancy and I'm not that used to it yet. But the more I get used to it, the more fun the events become. Well, for me at least," Haruhi explained. His eyes went all watery.

"Weally?" he asked. He ran to her and pulled her into a hug, causing her to blush wildly. He then started crying so much that she could barely understand his next words. "I pwomise I'll make y-you so used t-to f-fancy things a-and cu-classy stuff th-that you'll ha-have so much f-fun Ha-HARUHI!" Haruhi sighed and just let herself relax into his hug. It usually seemed easier to deal with him in this state that way anyway. Had he been flirtatious like he usually is then she wouldn't be able to relax.

"O-okay Tamaki-sempai. Now could you please let go of me? I can't breathe," Haruhi muttered into his chest which he was pushing her face into.

**HELLO!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!**

**TO MAKE UP FOR IT,**

**I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN THE LAST!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**LUXENSHADOW123**

**LILMISSCAPRICE**

**CRIMSONMUTILATION**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**AND IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT ANYTHING OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS**

**FEEL FREE TO ASK!**

**I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTION!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hikari**

Hikaru grabbed my hands and helped me stand up.

"Come on, we need to tell the others what you just told me," Hikaru said. My eyes widened and I wouldn't let him take me away from our current spot. He looked at me, confused. "What's up?" I lowered my head so that my hair fell over my eyes and that I was looking at the ground.

"No," I muttered. His face got close to mine as he leaned down to look up into my eyes. I felt a blush start to appear, but I forced it back.

"What do you mean 'no'? Why can't we tell them?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone. I didn't answer. After a moment, he realized why. He sighed. "I mean, why don't you want to tell them, Hikari?" he asked, more patiently.

"I-I just don't want many people to know it yet. You're the first person I've told that much to. Not even Shima knows how much her ex-boyfriend scares me. She doesn't know how he used to threaten me and I don't want her to know," I said. Tears fell down my cheeks again, silently. I raised my hands to wipe them away. "These damn tears won't stop!" I muttered. A second pair of hands stopped mine and they rested on my cheeks. He lifted my face to look at his. I saw his amber eyes staring into mine.

"Hikari, don't worry. I understand. We'll keep it between us for a while. Until you feel it is the right time to tell the others, I'll back you up and help you through this. Kay?" Hikaru said. I felt another set of hot tears threaten to go over. I tried blinking them away but that just made them start flowing down my cheeks. I sniffed and he smiled, wiping away each tear as it fell.

"Okay, but I do have a question," I said. His features didn't change. He still looked like he wanted to help me through anything, that he would do anything for me. Which was what I was confused about.

"Okay, shoot."

"Why are you doing this? I mean, I can understand if you wanted to be my friend, but friends don't do what you're doing right now," I said. He blinked twice as he pushed away another tear. Then a blush formed on his cheeks as he pulled away quickly and laughed nervously.

"Well, um, you see," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and not looking at me.

"Hikaru?" I asked. He jumped.

"Um, uh, come on! The others are waiting for us! We shouldn't keep them much longer!" Hikaru said. He grabbed my hand and began to drag me to where everyone else was. I sighed as I realized I wasn't going to get an answer just yet.

_But that's fine, for now. Sooner or later I will want an answer, but I guess our situation's okay right now. As long as those two don't show up just yet, I'm happy. _I thought as I ran to keep up with Hikaru.

"Hikari! Hikaru! What took you two so long?" Tamaki asked. At this point Hikaru still hadn't let go of my hand. Kaoru noticed this.

"Hey, Hikaru. Did you seriously tell her this early?" Kaoru asked his twin, looking at Hikaru with surprise. Hikaru seemed shocked when he looked down and saw his hand still holding mine. He quickly released my hand and ran to Kaoru to shut his mouth.

"No, no I didn't! I was thinking about it but I decided not to! So do me a favor and be quiet, 'kay?" Hikaru desperately tried to whisper to his brother.

"Hikaru?" I asked, walking up behind him. He jumped and turned quickly to face me.

"Uh, yeah Hikari?" he asked nervously. I was about to ask him what Kaoru meant, but I decided not to pry. If he wants me to know something, I guess I'll just wait to hear it from him.

"Be sure to keep your word, okay?" I said. He blinked twice, obviously not expecting those words.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Don't worry, it's safe with me," he said. I smiled slightly and nodded, saying thank you with my eyes, causing him to blush a little.

"Hey! Hikari!" Mitsukuni yelled. I turned to see him and Takashi playing on a swing set. Well, Takashi was just sitting on the swing. Mistukuni was the one actually swinging. I sighed and walked over.

"What is it?"

"You've gotta try these swings! They're really fun! Especially if you can get really high!" Mitsukuni said, laughing as he swung higher and higher. I suppressed the urge to laugh with him. It was surprisingly hard.

"I don't think those things were meant for high swinging," I muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said.

"Swings!" the twins yelled. I turned around to see them running at the swings which were just behind me. I ran out of the way as they attacked the swings, claiming two that were next to each other.

"Hey, Hikari!" Kaoru said. He sat on the left swing while Hikaru sat on the right. "Why don't you swing with us?" I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I said. There was a reason to why I wouldn't, and no one there, except Shima, will ever find out if I had anything to do with it.

"Why not? There's a seat open right next to Hikaru!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, why don't you want to swing, Hikari?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you afraid of heights?" they asked, tilting their heads to the side. I glared at them. They chuckled, probably thinking I wasn't serious. They started to swing while singing, "Hikari's a coward" repetitively. I closed my eyes and let a shadow fall over them, trying to keep the embarrassment tears from coming up. Did I cry a lot? Yes, but it is for a reason. A reason I won't let anyone know.

Then I felt them, the tears. They were going to fall down any second and I couldn't stop them. I heard one swing stop quickly and briefly opened my eyes to see a watery version of Mitsukuni standing there, looking up at me.

"Hikari?" he asked. That was it. That was all it took to make me realize what was happening. I turned and ran away from the group, earning a bunch of people yelling my name. That didn't stop me. I kept running. I wouldn't let them see me cry again. It was bad enough someone saw me cry once today. I wasn't going to let someone else make me cry other than myself.

_Damn it! Damn it damn it DAMN IT! Why? Why did I let the harmless teasing get to me? I mean, they probably didn't even know how scared I am of heights, or how the heights themselves remind of that time Alejandro almost pushed me off that cliff? God, I feel hopeless! _I thought as I kept wiping the pointless tears away with my sleeve.

I eventually stopped running when I couldn't breathe anymore. I sat down on the park bench that was there and just let my tears silently get rid of themselves. Or, at least that was the plan.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old girlfriend?" a voice from my right said. My whole body stiffened up and my tears stopped forming and flowing. I slowly lifted my head to see Alejandro standing there. His creepy, devilish smirk, as always, playing the dominant feature on his face.

"A-Alejandro," I muttered, standing up. His smirk grew wider as he took a step towards me. I stepped back and he laughed.

"Aw, do you see that Hun? You still know your place with me. Now why don't you know it a little better and come here? I got something I need to tell you, and I want to make sure you can hear me, loud and clear," he said. I saw it in his eyes. The same look he had when he put me in the hospital and killed me. Luckily my heart started to beat again that day and I lived through another horrible day. Coincidentally, that was the day Shima and I decided that we needed to run away. Run away from my now abusive ex-boyfriend.

He took another step towards me. My body wouldn't listen to me when I told it to move. So I just stood there, like a block of ice. Alejandro put his hand on my cheek and smirked into my eyes.

"You're coming back to Spain with me, understand?" he said. I gulped then bravely shook my head no. He glared.

"No, no I won't, Alejandro. I left Spain for a reason, and I don't want to go back," I muttered. His hand moved from my cheek to my chin and held it tightly, forcing me to look at him, his eyes angry.

"Do you remember the last time you said no to me?" he whispered in my face. I wanted to vomit as I felt the sting of alcohol in his breath.

"Yeah, it was a day or two before Shima and I left Spain," I muttered.

"That's right. Why did you say no?"

"Because you wanted to go to the next level and I didn't. I wasn't ready to give up my virginity to you," I said. The grip on his chin tightened and it was beginning to hurt me.

"Yes, that's what you told me. That was a great insult to me you know? Back then you could have given it to me willingly, but now I'm going to take it by force," he said. I gulped. He grabbed my neck and threw me in-between the trees. I landed on my back and looked up to see him walking slowly over to me. I had no escape.

_Someone, anyone, please help me! _I screamed in my mind. \

**Hikaru**

One Hikari left with tears in her eyes, Hikaru knew he had done something horrible. Kaoru and Hikaru got off the swings and stood up, staring after the girl who just opened up to them a little.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Yeah Hikaru?" his twin said, knowing what Hikaru was going to say.

"I think I screwed up big time with her," he said. Kaoru nodded and put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I wasn't much help. Sorry about that," Kaoru said. Before either of them knew it, Haruhi and Shima walked over to them, very angry. They each took one twin and hit them on the head. Shima got to hit Hikaru and Haruhi took Kaoru.

"Ow!" the twins complained.

"You idiots! You don't make fun of someone when they're upset as it is!" Shima yelled.

"How were we supposed to know she was upset?" Hikaru asked. "It's not like she admitted she was afraid of heights!"

"Yeah! We thought she was joking!" Kaoru defended.

"She didn't get upset over the heights thing! I mean, yes she's afraid of heights, but did you once stop and think about why she's afraid of heights?" Shima asked, giving them a powerful glare.

"Uh," the twins looked at each other and shrugged. Shima sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Think about it, Hikaru. Didn't Hikari say something to you while you two were alone? Something even I don't know about?" Shima hinted. Hikaru thought back to Hikari's and his conversation. Then it hit him.

"Alejandro," he whispered. Shima nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she once told me something about him almost pushing her off a high cliff," Shima said. Hikaru's eyes grew in shock.

"So when she got teased for being afraid of heights, that brought back the painful memories of her ex?" Honey-sempai guessed. Shima nodded.

"Exactly," Shima said. Hikaru didn't think. He couldn't. For some reason, he couldn't shake the fact that something was going terribly wrong with Hikari right at that moment. He followed his instinct and let it take him to a place deep in the park.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled. "Where are you going?" Hikaru looked behind him to see Kaoru running after him.

"I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen to Hikari. I don't know why, but my feet seem to know where they're going," Hikaru called back. He looked forward again. After a while he stopped to catch his breath. "Damn it, Hikari. Where are you?" he muttered. He looked around and in-between trees. There he saw something that almost tore his heart in two. Hikari was pushed against the ground, her top off and her bra showing. Hikaru tried to ignore it. He noticed that she was being held down by some Spanish looking guy. His knees were on either side of Hikari's waist. The part that hurt Hikaru the most, was the fact that the two were kissing. However, somehow it looked like Hikari didn't like the kiss.

Hikaru had no idea what to do.

**HELLO!**

**I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY!**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

**HAVE YOU MISSED ME? LOL**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**LUXENSHADOW123**

**ANSWERS:**

**LUXENSHADOW123: NO, SHIMA NEVER GOT THREATENED BY EUDO(WHO IS HER EX NOW). SHE GOT BEAT UP A FEW TIMES, BUT NEVER THREATENED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THE MORE PEOPLE REVIEW**

**THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FLOW INTO MY BRAIN**

**THROUGH MY FINGERS**

**AND ONTO THE COMPUTER FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Haruhi**

Haruhi and the others chased after Hikaru as he blindly tried to find Hikari.

"Damn that Hikaru! Why does he have to run off by himself?" Tamaki-sempai muttered to himself. Hikaru rounded a corner and they lost sight of him. They stopped running for a moment to catch their breath.

"What do you think happened?" Haruhi asked, asking the question everyone had on their minds.

"I have no idea, but if I know Hikaru, I'm pretty sure he is sensing that something is wrong with Hikari," Kaoru said. Everyone nodded and Tamaki-sempai stood up.

"Alright everyone! Let's get going!" he said. They nodded and began running in the direction Hikaru disappeared in.

They found him again about 5 minutes later, just staring wide eyed towards a clearing between two trees.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru didn't respond. Haruhi walked up to him and placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Hikaru? Is everything okay?" Haruhi asked. No response. "What's wrong?" Something suddenly glinted in his eyes. Haruhi took a closer look and saw that tears were forming in his eyes, however she couldn't tell whether or not they were tears of anger, betrayal, or sadness. The emotions kept switching on his face. Then they all heard a muffling coming from the space where Hikaru was looking. Haruhi turned around and saw a disturbing scene. A man lying on top of Hikari, kissing her. From Haruhi's angle, it looked like Hikari was kissing back and was having a good time.

"Oh no, Hikari!" Shima muttered, staring in shock.

"Shima? Who is that man?" Kyoya asked calmly. He pointed at the man lying on top of Hikari.

"That's Alejandro. Hikari's ex-boyfriend and the one I've told you about," Shima explained. Suddenly Haruhi felt Hikaru's shoulder tense under her hand and she looked back at him. This time Hikaru was glaring at Alejandro and his tears were dried up. He pushed Haruhi's hand off his shoulder and ran at Alejandro.

"Get off of her, you bastard!" Hikaru yelled, grabbing the back of Alejandro's shirt and yanking him off of Hikari.

**Hikari**

I felt Alejandro's cold, abusing lips rip from mine and I could finally breathe again. I opened my eyes and saw Hikaru standing in front of me, just staring at me, not really sure what to do.

"Hikaru?" I asked. He nodded. I put an elbow beneath me to help me sit up. "You, you saved me?" His unsure face suddenly turned into a smile as he knelt down next to me.

"Yeah, so I take it you didn't like that guy kissing you?" he asked, smirking. I shook my head violently.

"No, I hate that man. I wish he would have stayed in Spain and suffered his punishment!" I muttered at the end. However, Hikaru must have heard it since he looked at me strangely.

"Punishment? He had some punishment?" Hikaru asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, after he killed me and I somehow came back, Shima and I decided to leave Spain. That part I'm pretty sure you know about. What you don't know is that while Shima and I were at the airport, I had called the police there and told them about what he did to me. I only told them about him killing me, except I only told them that he almost killed me. They said that they would call me when the court date was and that I didn't have to physically be there, that it was probably safer that I wasn't. Anyway, they called me about a week ago and I talked through the trial. He was found guilty of attempted murder and was supposed to be in prison for a long time. He must have escaped before they could get him," I explained. Hikaru nodded and Alejandro laughed.

"So you actually trust someone, huh? You just won't learn until someone kills you again, will you Hun?" Alejandro asked, standing up and patting the dirt off of his shirt and pants. Hikaru put his arm around my shoulders and held me close, not letting me get uncomfortable so that I would hurt him in any way.

"What'd you say?" Hikaru asked angrily. Alejandro smirked and took a step towards me, causing me to flinch into Hikaru. Alejandro laughed again.

"You see? She's afraid of men! There's no way she'd fall for anyone after me!" Alejandro said, laughing. I felt tears in my eyes and Hikaru hugged me tighter as he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him but he was looking at Alejandro.

"Hikaru?" I muttered. He helped me stand up then let go of me and stood between Alejandro and me. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Protecting you," he said to me. Then he pointed at Alejandro. "You! Your face is going to kiss my fist! Then my foot if you're worthy!" Alejandro just laughed.

"You're going to beat me? I think you have it the other way around, buddy!" Alejandro said. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and I grabbed the back of Hikaru's shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I repeated me question.

"Like I said, I'm protecting you. Someone has to show you that not all guys are like this bastard," Hikaru said. I blushed and let go of Hikaru. "Let's do this, asshole," Hikaru said to Alejandro.

"Bring it on, pussy," Alejandro said, smirking. I glared at him as hard as I could. They ran at each other and began the fight. I couldn't tear my eyes away, even though I wanted to. I couldn't. Hikaru was fighting Alejandro for him hurting me, the least I could do was watch him fight for me. Surprisingly, he was a really good fighter. Every time Alejandro would try to punch him, Hikaru would dodge it and hit him in the stomach. After a while, Alejandro ran out of steam and fell down, clutching his stomach. Hikaru stood tall, glaring down at Alejandro. Alejandro looked up, one eye closed to numb the pain.

"Alright, alright. You win," Alejandro said. Hikaru didn't say anything. "So, what is it you want?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"What I want?" Hikaru asked. He clenched his fists and glared angrily at Alejandro. "This was never about what I wanted. This whole fight was for you hurting Hikari!" Alejandro started to laugh but it soon turned into a laugh full of pain since the motion hurt his already hurting stomach. He looked down as he waited for the pain to subside. Meanwhile, Hikaru and I just kept glaring at the bastard.

"For her? You're kidding me right?" Alejandro asked, still looking down. When he looked up, his bangs were covering his eyes, making him look crazy and dangerous. "Who in the right mind would fight for a girl like her? What? Are you trying to act cool in front of her? Sorry, but that won't work. I've pretty much scared those silly high school girl images away from her. She would never settle for someone like you." I looked at Hikaru and saw him grind his teeth. Hikaru walked over to Alejandro and calmly grabbed him by his collar.

"What makes you say that?" Hikaru whispered so quiet that I almost didn't hear it. Alejandro chuckled.

" 'Cause you and me are alike. We act the same way with women and we view them the same way. Their nothing but objects that were designed for our enjoyment," Alejandro said. I clenched my fists.

No. It's not true. Hikaru's nothing like him. Surely, if I let Hikaru take my heart, he wouldn't stomp on it like Alejandro did. I'm sure he won't. Or, at least, I hope he won't. I thought, tears slowly going down my cheeks, silently and quickly. After a while, Hikaru didn't respond.

"You're wrong," Kaoru suddenly said. I blinked twice as Kaoru but his hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder at him, he was staring angrily at Alejandro as well. He looked back at Kaoru.

"What?" Alejandro just stared back at Kaoru, wondering why he was speaking.

"I said you're wrong. My brother may have thought like that in the past, but since we've met our friends, our view, his view, on other people improved greatly. Now he and I both treasure those close to us and understand that their not ours to play with," Kaoru explained. "And besides, even Hikaru knows not to mess with a woman's heart!" I looked around to see the other host members nodding. I also saw Tamaki take a dramatic pose, which I later learned was more often and annoying than I thought.

"Kaoru is right, you know. If our dear Hikaru didn't know such an obvious thing, then I wouldn't dare let him in the host club!" Tamaki said, turning around and starting to talk about the importance of being delicate with women, to which he earned his ear being pulled by Haruhi to make him shut up.

"Host club?" Alejandro asked, blinking twice. He looked up at Hikaru, at me, then back to the other members of the host club. He started to laugh. Hikaru looked so sickened by that guy by now that he just dropped him to the floor where he was and walked over to me to stand by my side.

"What's so funny, asshole?" Hikaru asked. Alejandro shakily stood up and wiped a tear from one of his eyes.

"Nothing. Just that I find it hilarious that Hikaru would actually stoop so low for attention that she would go to a host club!" Alejandro said, starting to laugh again. My body started to shake with anger. However, not as much as Hikaru's did. He ran over to Alejandro and was about to punch him again when a yellow blur suddenly appeared and knocked Alejandro into a tree, also knocking him out. What I also didn't notice was that Takashi had appeared just behind Hikaru and stopped him from moving forward, so the yellow blur wouldn't hit him. The said yellow blur spun in the air and landed on his feet. It was Mitsukuni. He glared at Alejandro and slowly walked over to him. Hikaru backed away and stopped just short of me.

"Hikaru? What's going on? Isn't he supposed to be a cute little guy or something?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. But there are moments when Honey-sempai isn't so sweet. It's very rare and only happens when his friends are in danger or being picked on, but now I guess you're experiencing it first hand," Hikaru explained. I nodded. I looked over at Mitsukuni and he lifted Alejandro by his collar and tossed him over to Takashi, who held him in the air.

"Takashi," Mitsukuni said.

"Yeah," Takashi said. He raised his hand and flicked Alejandro's forehead to wake him up.

"Huh? Wha? What's going on?" Alejandro asked. Mitsukuni got on Takashi's shoulder and stared Alejandro straight in the eyes, making him shiver with fear.

"You say one more mean thing about Hikari, and I'll make sure to send you flying into a hospital. Understand?" Mitsukuni threatened him. Alejandro slowly nodded and Mitsukuni gave the signal to drop him. Takashi did so and Alejandro fell to the floor. He shakily stood up and glared at me, his eyes saying something that I understood all too well.

"I'll get you, Hikari. And don't think your friends won't pay for what they've done today either."

With that, Alejandro turned around and ran away.

I had hoped that that would be the last time I saw him, but as usual...

I was dead wrong.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 17!**

**NO ONE REVIEWED THE LAST CHATPER...**

**SO NO THANKS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION, PLEASE ASK!**

**I PROMISE I DON'T BITE!**

**HARD...**

**LOL JK**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hikaru**

Hikaru held Hikari close as he helped her sit down on a nearby park bench. Her tremors hadn't ceased even when that bastard Alejandro left.

_That bastard better not come back. He's hurt Hikari enough as it is,_ Hikaru thought. For once, Hikari didn't accidentally punch him when he put his arm around her shoulder. Instead, she just leaned into him and held him close as well. Hikaru noticed that everyone left them alone a few minutes after Alejandro ran away.

"Hikari?" he whispered, petting her hair. She didn't answer, but held his shirt tighter to show she was listening. "I'm sorry." Her grip lightened and when she looked up at him tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"For what?" she muttered, not seeming to trust her voice. He wiped away the tears.

"For teasing you about your fear of heights. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," he said. A small smile formed on her lips, making Hikaru smile a little too. He loved her smile, also the strength she possessed to be able to let herself smile after what just happened.

"It's fine, Hikaru. You didn't know. There's no way you could have known," she said, putting her face in his chest again. They didn't say anything for a while, they just sat there until her tears stopped flowing and her body stopped trembling.

"I hate it," she whispered.

"What do you hate?"

"That I'm still so weak, even after all the training I've put in. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let him control my life anymore, and yet this happens. I'm sorry, Hikaru. I'm sorry that you had to come to my rescue," she said. Her trembling started again, this time smaller. Hikaru pet her back.

"Don't worry about it Hikari. Now you have all of us in your life so you don't need to be scared. Besides, I loved coming to your rescue. It meant that there was finally something I could do for you to prove that I'm here for you. That I'll protect you no matter what. So please, don't be afraid to yell for help." He pushed her away gently so he could see her face. He held her cheeks in both of his hands and looked into her eyes. "I'll always be there, I promise. I won't let him harm you anymore!" He then kissed her forehead and pulled her in for another hug. She felt hesitant at first, but then hugged him back.

"Thank you, Hikaru. You don't know what this means to me," she whispered.

After a while, she was okay. Hikaru's phone then buzzed, telling him he got a text from Kaoru.

**Hikaru-**

**Is she okay? I mean, has she stopped crying?**

**-Kaoru**

Hikaru sighed.

**Kaoru-**

**Yeah, I think she's okay for now. She won't tell me details of why she froze in front of that bastard, but I told her she can tell me when she's ready. **

**-Hikaru**

He closed his phone and just patted her head.

"You wanna go meet up with the rest of the group?" he asked her. She sniffed.

"Sure."

They stood up and Hikaru touched her hand gently, silently asking to hold it. She smiled weakly and grabbed his hand, accepting. Together they walked back to the main area of the park where the rest were surely waiting for them. Hikaru's phone buzzed again.

**Hikaru-**

**Ask her if she wants ice cream. We are at the stall right now buying some. Oh, and ask what flavor she likes.**

**-Kaoru**

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Kaoru. Would you like some ice cream?" he asked. She thought about it. It looked like she really wanted one.

"Um, no thanks. I'm good," she muttered. She glanced up at him to see if he could notice she was lying. He smirked at her.

"Are you sure? Cause I think you're lying," he said. He poked her with his finger on the hand that she wasn't holding. A blush formed on her cheeks.

"I-I'm not lying! I don't want any ice cream!" Hikaru stopped in front of her and stared at her.

"Lier."

"I'm not lying!"

"Lier." He repeated this every time he claimed she wasn't lying. Finally she gave in.

"Okay okay! Maybe I do want some ice cream," she pouted, looking away from him with a huge blush on her face. Hikaru laughed.

"I knew it! Okay, what flavor?"

"Chocolate," she whispered. Hikaru then started to walk.

"Oh, so you like sweets, huh?" he asked, texting back Kaoru that she wanted chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I just don't eat them a lot since he used to buy me a lot of chocolates," she said. Hikaru didn't dare ask who she meant. Just the thought of that guy made his blood boil. His squeezed her hand and she squeezed his back.

"I see," Hikaru muttered.

"Say, Hikaru? You never did answer me before," she said. Hikaru looked at her, very confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about when I asked why are you caring so much? You said that you wanted to be my friend. Much like I said earlier, I don't think friends usually go so far as to wipe off each other's tears, hold them close as they reveal deep secrets accidentally, and hold their hands on their way to get ice cream," she said. Hikaru blushed a little.

"Well um, you see that's, uh…" Hikaru trailed off. Damn it! Why couldn't he think of an excuse? He didn't notice it, but Hikari had been watching his inner turmoil for a while. She laughed a little and squeezed his hand.

**HELLO!**

**I AM BACK AND WITH A SCHEDULE!**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED NEXT CHAPTER TO AMNESIA!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**DARK ACE RAVEN**

**THANK YOU BOTH SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **

**IF ANY ONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK!**

**AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**THANKS :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hikari**

A week later at school, I had noticed that Shima wasn't following me into the classroom.

"Hey Shima, were are you going?" I asked. She turned around and looked a little startled.

"Um, well, I kinda promised Kyoya that I would meet him in front of his classroom this morning. He said he had something important to talk about. So I'll be in class a little later than usual," she said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you in a few then I guess," I said. She nodded and ran off.

_That's strange. Then again, she and Kyoya have been looking at each other quite…differently lately. Oh well, she'll tell me if it's anything worth knowing later. _ I thought, shrugging my shoulders. I then entered the classroom and sat down in my desk. I felt a tap on my shoulder and immediately knew who it was. I was just so used to him doing that that now I didn't even flinch. I just turned around and smiled at him as he was at me.

"Good morning, Hikaru," I said. He closed his eyes and grinned.

"Morning, Hikari! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing good," I said.

"How have those puppies been?" he asked. I felt a blush form on my cheeks, especially since he didn't bother to lower his voice.

"Could you not say that so loud?" I whispered.

"Why? Does it matter that anyone else knows?" he asked.

"Yes! Because it's something I don't want everyone to know!"

"Why? I think it's cute," he mumbled, making me blush again. However, I turned in my seat to face forward so that he couldn't see me blush. In spite of this, he just stood up and sat in the empty seat in front of me and looked straight at me.

"Aw! Is my Hikari blushing?" he asked, smirking.

"You-your Hikari?" I stuttered. He laughed.

"Anyways, what are you doing this Saturday?" he asked. I noticed that Haruhi and Kaoru looked a little stunned after he asked. When I looked over at them, Hikaru followed my gaze.

"What are you two staring at?" he asked. Then they both looked away and began whispering to each other.

"What's wrong with them?" I whispered. Hikaru shrugged.

"Don't know. Anyway, back to this Saturday," he said.

"Well, I don't think I'm that busy," I said. He smiled.

"Great! Then you can accompany me to the zoo!" Hikaru said.

"Don't you usually do things with Kaoru or the host club?" I asked.

"Yeah, Hikaru. Why do you suddenly want to not spend time with the rest of us?" Kaoru asked, suddenly appearing next to Hikaru.

"It's not that. It's just," he trailed off. Then he stood up, grabbed Kaoru by the elbow, and dragged him out of the class.

"What's that all about?" I asked Haruhi. She shrugged.

"Beats me," she said.

**Shima**

Shima stood outside Kyoya's classroom, like he asked her to yesterday during lunch. However, he was nowhere to be seen. She took out her cellphone and looked at the time.

"At this rate, I'll barely have enough time to make it back to class on time. Where are you Kyoya?" Shima muttered, putting her phone back into her skirt pocket.

"Shima!" she heard someone say behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Kyoya and Tamaki walking up to her.

"Oh, there you are. What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked. He shook his head.

"My apologies, but at this rate you'll barely make it to class on time. I'm sorry, but could we speak at lunch instead?" he asked. Shima nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then!" she said, walking past him and Tamaki. She didn't fail to notice that Kyoya smiled at her as she past him. It was different than his host smile. This was kind, apologetic, and…loving? Shima shook her head.

_No. Don't think about that right now. For his safety and yours, you can't afford to fall in love with anyone. Not even Kyoya who is kind, smart, caring…NO! Stop it! _Shima yelled at herself mentally. Behind her she started to hear Tamaki lightly yelling at Kyoya for talking rudely to her and that Kyoya should make it up big time to Shima.

"Tamaki, you're the one who kept sidetracking me and making me late with my meeting with her," Kyoya pointed out. Tamaki went silent after that. Not a moment later did Shima hear quick footsteps behind her, followed by someone sounding like they were choking. Shima stopped walking and looked behind her.

"You make her late for class, and I'll request that Haruhi not speak to you for a week," Kyoya warned. Tamaki looked sad suddenly and Shima couldn't help but laugh a little. Kyoya noticed this and smiled at her again.

"Go on, Shima. I'll keep this imbecile in his classroom. Oh, and I will definitely meet you at lunch. This time I promise," he said. Shima smiled back at him.

"Okay! See you then!" she said. With that, she turned around and headed to class. When she walked in, she saw Hikaru and Hikari talking about what they were going to see on Saturday at some zoo. Kaoru and Haruhi were talking and filled Shima in on what happened while she was gone. Shima looked over at Hikari and smiled.

_So, you decided to go on a date again huh? It's about time. _Shima thought.

**HI!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO AMNESIA!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THERE WILL BE NONE SINCE NO ONE REVIEWED.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND QUESTION!**

**THANKS!**

**AND DON'T BE SHY,**

**I DON'T BITE.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hikari**

Saturday came a lot quicker than I thought it would. I noticed this when I was finishing up my breakfast and heard three slow knocks on the door to our house. I put my plate down on the table and opened the door.

"Oh, Hikaru! Hello!" I said. He smirked at me.

"Hey Hikari! You ready to go to the zoo?" Hikaru asked. I looked at the calendar and noticed that it was Saturday already.

"Oh. Yeah, just let me finish up some things and I'll be ready. Why don't you come inside while you wait for me?" I said. Hikaru didn't say anything as he accepted my offer and walked through the door. I closed the door behind him. "You can make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a few minutes." I motioned towards the couch and then walked to my room. I went through my clothes and tried to decide which outfit was best for going to the zoo in. I thought about what Hikaru was wearing: a blue jacket which was zipped up currently so I couldn't tell what he was wearing underneath. He was also wearing standard jeans. His overall look was casual. I smiled as I found the perfect outfit that happened to be very comfortable. Then I frowned as I remembered the last time I wore it: the last day before I was killed and was brought back.

"I won't be so lucky if I get killed again. Alejandro will make certain that I won't be able to," I muttered, setting down the outfit on my bed. "Hopefully he's going to leave us alone. Although that's only naïve and wishful thinking. I hope today can go without anything going wrong." I sighed and put on my outfit: a red jacket with a small white X over my heart and black jeans. My jacket would always be zipped up so I didn't see a point in picking a specific shirt. I walked back to the living room and Hikaru stood up. He had sat down on the couch while waiting for me.

"Wow, Hikari. You look great," he said, smiling. I smiled as well.

"Thanks Hikaru," I said. He walked over to me and looked me up and down, paying special attention to where the X was on my jacket.

"I like that the X is right over your heart," he commentated. My smile turned down a little.

"Yeah, perfect place for someone to know where to shoot," I muttered. He frowned and then pulled me close.

"Wrong. It's the perfect place for me to know where to steal it from. Where I need to make the warmest, although it's already very warm," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I muttered. Then he kissed my cheek.

"You're a kind person who really cares about things. As well as cute things," he said, winking at me. That made me smile. I hesitated, but eventually got up the nerve to lean up and quickly kiss his cheek as well.

"I care about you," I muttered, hoping it was quiet enough for him not to hear me. He seemed to be able to hear me though since he held me close, tightly.

"I care about you too. I always will," I said.

"And you'll protect me as much as you can, right?" I asked, hugging him back. He stroked my hair.

"Of coarse. I promised you back then and I meant it," he said. That made me smile again and we stayed like that for a while.

"Can we, um, go to the zoo now?" I muttered. He laughed.

"Yeah, let's go!" he said. I put my shoes on, got my purse, and we walked out of the house. I locked the door since Shima had something else to do that day. Something about meeting Kyoya to do something for the club. I got the feeling that she might have been lying a little, but I shrugged off the feeling and accepted things as they were, at least with those two. If it was something else, she'll eventually tell me, right?

Hikaru and I walked to the car he had come here in. The driver came around and opened the door for us.

"Ladies first," Hikaru said, smiling at me. I smiled back and went into the car first. He followed and we drove off to the zoo.

"I've never been to the zoo before," I muttered. "I wonder what kind of animals they have there?"

"What? You've never been there? Well, then it's up to me to give you a tour!" Hikaru said, smirking. He sat closer to me and placed his hand on mine and I stared down at it.

_Is this what I want? Of coarse, it's partially why I agreed to go today. Should I let this happen? Will he get hurt if I do? And what about that incident with Alejandro? Who knows if he's going to come back? I really hope he doesn't. I really want this to work. I want to stay here. The host club is full of nice people. I might actually get to start playing my music again. I know this is where I grew up, I just don't know where nor what family I have. _I thought, staring at our overlapping hands the whole time.

"Hikari?"Hikaru said, staring at me concerned. "You okay? If you don't like me touching your hand then say so." I shook my head.

"No, I like it. I like this," I muttered, not realizing that I was saying it out loud. He smirked and moved his hand from mine to my shoulders, pulled me close, and held my hand with his other one.

"How about this?" he asked. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Better," I whispered. He smiled and squeezed my shoudlers, then kissed my forehead.

We arrived at the zoo not 10 minutes later. The driver came around and opened the door for us and Hikaru got out, then offered a hand to help me out. I accepted it and got out of the car. Hikaru talked to the driver about when to pick us up and then the driver drove away. Hikaru offered his arm to me.

"Shall we get started on the tour?" he said. I smiled and took his arm.

"Okay." We must have walked around the zoo for hours. He showed me monkeys, zebras, elephants, giraffes, penguins, lions, the whole lot of it. By the time I finally looked at my phone, I noticed that it was already two in the afternoon.

"Huh, I didn't realize it was that late already. And we haven't eaten anything either. You wanna grab some grub here or go somewhere else?" Hikaru said. I looked around and noticed a place that looked the least gross.

_He's already payed for my ticket here and bought me a bunch of stuff, all of which he asked if I wanted them. He even put up a little bit of a fuss when I declined. I have the feeling he's going to make me let him buy lunch, so I'll just go for something small and cheap and get something for myself later after this. _I thought.

"How about over there?" I said, pointing at the hotdog stand.

"Hotdogs? Sure, why not?" he said. I looked at the monkeys which we were passing on our way to the stand. They were jumping up and down, making typical monkey noises, and there was a baby monkey that was playing around with an older one. I laughed at it. Hikaru smiled down at me then he noticed a group of guys by the monkeys who were staring at me with creepy smiles. He grabbed my hand gently and squeezed it. I looked over at him with a confused look and he just kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him.

"Since you seem to like that monkey, why don't you stay here and watch it while I get our hotdogs?" Hikaru said.

"Okay."

"Want anything to drink?"

"Just a water bottle, I guess," I said. He nodded and ran off. I brought my attention back to the monkey and chuckled at it some more.

"Well, well. Looks like we can't seem to stop bumping into each other, Hikari," a voice whispered into my ear. It sent fearful shivers down my spine and I didn't want to look in case it was who I thought it was. "Before you go yelling for your date, listen to what I have to say. I have all of my men in this zoo right now. That group of guys over there? They all follow either me or Eudo. We already have your friend Shima, so for her safety as well as your friends' safety, why don't you just come with me? Quickly and quietly." I looked in the direction Hikaru was in and noticed that Kaoru and Mitsukuni were there as well. They seemed worried.

"You won't hurt them right? I have your word, for whatever its worth?" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and I stiffened, too shocked and scared to move.

"I promise on my life," he whispered in my ear. I gulped and stared over at Hikaru one last time.

"Fine," I said. He escorted me out of the zoo and into his limo.

**HELLO ALL!**

**WOW...IT'S BEEN OVER HALF A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY...I'M REALLY SORRY.**

**BUT NOW I AM WRITING SERIOUSLY AGAIN.**

**NO THANKS THIS TIME SINCE THERE WERE NO REVIEWS.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY.**

**THANKS!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hikaru

"What do you mean Shima's gone missing?" Hikaru exclaimed, completely forgetting about the hotdogs.

"It's just as we say! Kyo-chan had taken her on a date to an amusement park, since Shima seemed to like them, and he left her on a bench for maybe a few minutes to get her some food, and when he came back she was gone. The only things left behind was a note and the stuff Kyoya had won for her already!" Honey-sempai said. Hikaru just stared at them, getting more and more worried.

"The note said something about protecting him and the rest of us," Mori-sempai said.

"And that one day she would find a way to come back to us, she didn't know when it would be possible," Honey-sempai said.

"And, and where is Kyoya-sempai right now?" Hikaru asked, he suddenly wanted to look to make sure that Hikari was where he had left her not two minutes ago.

"He's called his father's police core and they are all helping him look for her. He's convinced that Eudo is the one who took Shima," Honey-sempai said. Hikaru nodded.

"Alright. We'll help too. I'll go get Hikari and tell her what's going on," Hikaru said. He turned and didn't take one step before he stopped. His eyes grew wider and he lost all feeling in his body for a moment. The area around the monkey had gone completely empty. Even the guys that made Hikaru nervous earlier had left. His eyes darted left and right, desperate.

"Where did she….go?" he muttered. Hesitantly he took a step forward, one step at a time, then it turned into a run. "Hikari! Hikari!" he yelled. He ran desperately around the monkey exhibit searching for her.

"Hika-chan? What's wrong? Did you lose Hikari?" Honey-sempai asked. Hikaru stopped running right in front of them, panting.

"I…left her…right over there…but now….i can't…" he panted, bending over with his hands on his knees. "Damn it! I thought it was okay if I was only going to come over here! How could he get her so fast?" Honey sempai's face went dark.

"It was that Alejandro bastard wasn't it?" he said. Hikaru cringed when he heard Honey-sempai speak. He looked up and saw a face he never liked seeing. It was as if an older brother was about to beat the crap out of a guy who hurt his little sister. But why? Why did Honey-sempai look that way?

"Um, y-yeah. At least I'm pretty sure. He's the only one I can think of to take her while she's with someone else," Hikaru said. Honey-sempai didn't say a word more to Hikaru.

"Takashi, I'm sure by now you know the situation as I know it, correct? Let's go find them. Leave no stone unturned and show no mercy," Honey-sempai said.

"Got it," Mori-sempai said. He ran off quicker than Hikaru's eyes could follow.

"Huh? I know that you two care about them as friends, but isn't this a little overboard?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing is overboard when you try to protect someone close to you. Hika-chan, you'll come with me. The rest of the club is looking for Shima since Eudo is less dangerous than Alejandro. Only I am needed to take him down. Now come on!" Honey-sempai said, his voice and face still dark. He began to run out of the zoo and Hikaru followed him as quickly as possible. There was a fast car parked right outside the entrance of the zoo and Honey-sempai jumped on top of it.

"Um, aren't we going to keep looking around the zoo?" Hikaru asked.

"Not a chance. Alejandro is rich like we are. There's no way he would kidnap someone and stay in that place just to lose someone following them. We need to move as fast as possible. Takashi will be calling Kyoya for me just so I can get a higher vision view. Now get in and keep this phone on you!" Honey-sempai said, tossing his cell phone to Hikaru. "Takashi will be calling the moment he ends his request to Kyoya!" Hikaru caught the phone looked up at his sempai a little scared.

"We're going to find her right?" he asked, his voice shaking. Images of what Alejandro could be doing to her flashed through his mind.

"Of course we are! Who do you think those two are messing with? We won't stop until we find them. Especially not if they are who we think they are!" Honey-sempai said.

"Who do you think they are?" Hikaru asked, but Honey-sempai just shook his head.

"Once we clear their Amnesia you'll find out," Honey-sempai said, looking straight ahead. "Now get in! We're losing precious time!" Hikaru nodded and quickly got in. The car took off quickly and sped out of the zoo's parking lot, heading toward the highway. The sun roof opened and Honey-sempai put his legs into the opening.

"Um, Honey-sempai, shouldn't you get inside the car?" Hikaru asked.

"Sir, can you please give these to Mr. Haninozuka?" the driver said, handing over a pair of binoculars to Hikaru while he still drove. Wordlessly Hikaru handed over the binoculars. Honey-sempai took them quickly and started looking around at the cars they started to pass.

"No sign of her yet. Let me know if anyone gets a clue!" Honey-sempai said to the driver.

"Yes sir!" the driver said, accelerating.

"Aren't we going a little fast? If we get pulled over we aren't going to be able to find her in time!" Hikaru worried.

"Don't worry. Kyo-chan called ahead and made sure to describe all the cars that would be looking for the girls. We won't be pulled over," Honey-sempai said. Hikaru nodded and stared down at the phone.

_Come on Mori-sempai. Well, it's not like we're going to find her the moment he calls us anyway. Plus there are two girls to look for and I don't know how many of their special forces they are allowed to take out to search for them. Hikari, please be safe. Don't leave Japan. You can't, not just yet, not with him. _Hikaru thought.

The phone rang and Hikaru jumped. The phone showed Mori-sempai's name and Hikaru answered quickly.

"Mori-sempai?" he said.

"Hikaru? Where's Mitsukuni?" Mori-sempai said, sounding slightly worried.

"He's on the roof of our car with binoculars," Hikaru said, glancing up at Honey-sempai.

"Oh, good," Mori-sempai said relieved. "Well, tell him Kyoya knows and has sent out troops to look for Hikari as well. They've already found a trail toward Shima so it shouldn't be long now. Kyoya suggested going toward the airport in case Alejandro decided to take Hikari back to Spain right away."

"Okay, thanks Mori-sempai," Hikaru said. He hung up.

"What did Takashi say?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Kyoya knows and they found a trail to Shima that has been confirmed. Also Kyoya suggested to look more toward the airport since Alejandro might try to take her back to Spain right away," Hikaru said.

"Not if I have something to do about it!" Honey-sempai said. "You heard the man! Head toward the airport!"

"Yes sir!" the driver said. He quickly changed lanes and headed to the airport.

"We lost you once, we won't let that happen again. Just hang on Hikari!" Honey-sempai said.

"What are you talking about Honey-sempai?" Hikaru asked. Did Honey-sempai know Hikari from the past or something? And what's this about him losing her once already?

Honey-sempai didn't look like he heard Hikaru. Honey-sempai just kept searching through the binoculars, looking like a determined brother searching for his sibling.

_What's going on? _Hikaru wondered.

The car continued to race through the highway, passing by other cars and earning a few beeps as it sped toward the airport. The phone rang again and it was an unknown number. Hikaru answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is there?" a guy's voice asked.

"Uh, yeah, hold on," Hikaru said. "There's a guy asking for you." Without looking at Hikaru Honey-sempai silently asked for the phone. Hikaru handed over the phone and Honey-sempai kept looking through the binoculars as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Yes? You did? Excellent. Keep them there at any cost! Don't ruff up the guy too much, I want to do it myself," Honey-sempai said. He ended the phone call and gave the phone back to Hikaru.

"What was that about?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyo-chan was right. Alejandro is trying to board a private plane back to Spain. Kyo-chan's men managed to identify them correctly as soon as the guy went to the bathroom after looking like he threatened the girl," Honey-sempai said. He jumped down into the car but kept the sun roof open. "Go as fast as you can to the airport! We haven't got a second to lose!"

"Yes sir!" the driver said. He accelerated even faster. They were at the airport within minutes. Before they even stopped Honey-sempai jumped out through the sun roof.

"Honey-sempai! The car hasn't stopped yet!" Hikaru called. As soon as the car stopped Hikaru ran out, leaving the door open. He ran after Honey-sempai.

"I don't have time! You should also be trying to hurry since I thought you liked her!" Honey-sempai yelled at him over his shoulder.

"Of course I like her! But I'm not a karate expert or anything like you!" Hikaru yelled. "I can't just jump out of moving vehicles and not be affected by it!" No more words were exchanged as all of their energy went to finding Hikari.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori-sempai yelled from behind them. Hikaru looked over his shoulder to see Mori-sempai and the others quickly catch up. Even Haruhi was there. Somehow she was able to keep up even though she was weaker and slower than any of them. Kyoya had caught up and was running next to Hikaru.

"Takashi! So Shima's here too?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Yeah," Mori-sempai said.

"Then let's go! Guys! Takashi and I are going on ahead! Catch up when you can! We'll stop them from boarding!" Honey-sempai called.

"Understood!" they all said. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai raced off and were out of sight before any of them could blink.

"Let's get our girls back!" Kyoya-sempai said, glancing at Hikaru. Hikaru smirked at Kyoya-sempai and nodded.

"Yeah, and kick the asses of the guys who dared to hurt them!" Hikaru said. Kyoya-sempai smirked back at him and nodded.

"Agreed," he said.

**HELLO!**

**AFTER A LONG TIME OF NOT UPDATING,**

**I FINALLY GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**DARK ACE RAVEN**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THANKS!**


	22. Chapter 22

Shima

Eudo grabbed Shima roughly by the crook of her arm. Shima grimaced in pain as he yanked her close to him.

"Your friends don't seem to get the message. Tell them that they don't need to worry. This is what you want," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked at him scared.

"N-no. I can't lie to them! You made me ditch Kyoya, you won't make me lie to them!" she said. His grip on her tightened even more and she fought back tears.

"You will do what I tell you or someone will get hurt," he whispered. She gulped and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Do you understand? One word and I can have your precious host club friends disappear."

"You, you don't know who you're messing with. These people aren't so easy to make disappear. Besides, their families wouldn't tolerate it. They would find you and make you pay," Shima said. She tried to yank her arm away from his grip but he was stronger than her and his grip was merciless.

"Is that so? Well we will see now won't we?" he said. He signaled one of his goons over to them.

"Make sure they don't follow us. Do anything you feel you need to do. They are of no importance to us," Eudo said to them. They nodded and stood inbetween Shima and her friends. She looked behind her and she saw Hikari walking with Alejandro not a few feet away from them.

"Hikari, not you too," she muttered. Eudo forced her to walk with him and they began to walk through a terminal. He showed the guard something with his passport that allowed him to simply go through without going through security. The security guard said something in French that Shima didn't quite catch and her eyes widened when she glanced at the guard. He smirked evilly at her and her heart sank when she realized that he worked for Eudo as well .

"You see, Shima? I can do all of this, and it's all just to keep you under my arm," he said.

"You mean to keep me trapped within your grasp right?" she said, glaring at him.

"Oh don't be like that. We had some good times when we were together didn't we?" he said.

"Yeah, at first. Then you turned jealous because I was spending more time with the band than you! Then you started to threaten my best friend!" Shima said .

"Your friend wouldn't mind her own business," Eudo said.

"You were hurting me! How could she ignore that? And I was a fool to think that you would change with time!" Shima yelled. He put a hand over her mouth and kept it there tightly.

"You raise your voice again and I will make sure you never see any of your precious Japanese friends again," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened again then she closed them and shook her head.

"I'll be quiet, just don't hurt them!" she begged, her voice muffled by his hand. He smirked and removed his hand.

"Good girl," he said. She remained quiet and the only thing that filled the silence was the sound of a slap behind her and a thump to the ground. She quickly turned around to see Alejandro standing with his hand raised and Hikari lying on the floor, her hair covering her face.

"Hikari!" Shima yelled. She glared up at Alejandro. "You bastard! Haven't you hurt her enough in the past?" She tried to go after him but Eudo held her back.

"Careful my flower, he's more dangerous than I am. He will hurt you without hesitation, at least I warn you before harming you," Eudo whispered into her ear. Shima kept glaring at Alejandro.

"What? You think your precious friends are going to rescue you? Your other friends didn't rescue you in Spain. Did you think that just because you're in Japan right now that it's different? Honey, the only different is that I had to escape prison just to come to an island to get you!" Alejandro yelled.

"Alejandro. Lower your voice. We are still near the public. Anything to tip them off and we won't be allowed to leave the ground, let alone the country," Eudo warned him. Alejandro scoffed and roughly picked Hikari up by the crook of her arm.

"Come on you slut. Let's go," Alejandro said. Eudo pushed Shima forward and they arrived at the foot of the stairs that lead into the plane.

"Get going Shima. We're starting to run late," Eudo said. He pushed her up the stairs.

"Stop right there!" a few male voices yelled.

"Could it be? No, how could they know where we are?" Shima muttered.

"Shima, it's…it's them," Hikari said in disbelief. Shima turned around half way and saw that Hikari, who was still on the ground, had done the same. She looked for the owners of the voices and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who they belonged to. She stared at them in disbelief. Mitsukuni and Takashi were running toward them with blinding speed.

"Stop them you fools!" Eudo yelled at the guards. Alejandro just glared at them over his shoulders. The guards ran at the two but were just jumped over.

"We don't have time for you guys!" Mitsukuni yelled. Takashi stared right at Shima, as if he were suddenly super protective of her. Through his eyes he told her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Why…why do they care so much?" Shima muttered.

"Hikaru and Kyoya I could have understood, but why those two?" Hikari agreed. Above them they heard a helicopter landing on top of the airport. Two men who looked a lot older, possibly Takashi and Mitsukuni's dads.

"What is going on?" Shima whispered, covering her eyes from the sudden wind. Mitsukuni jumped and flew down to kick Alejandro, but he blocked the kick, grabbed his leg, and sent Mitsukuni flying away. Mitsukuni landed on his feet and ran at Alejandro again.

"Takashi! You take care of that Eudo guy!" Mitsukuni yelled.

"Yeah!" Takashi said. He jumped up to the top of the stairs and landed in front of Shima.

"T-takashi!" she said.

"Mitsukuni," Hikari whispered, watching him fight Alejandro. Takashi grabbed Shima by the waist and jumped out of the way of a punch Eudo tried to send his way.

"Give her back to me!" Eudo yelled.

"She wasn't yours to begin with," Takashi answered.

"The same goes with Hikari!" Mitsukuni yelled. He landed a kick on Alejandro and it sent him flying up the stairs and into Eudo. Mitsukuni grabbed Hikari's hand and gently pulled her along. "Come on! Let's get you two out of here!"

Alejandro grunted and stood up.

"I don't think so! Men! Don't let her get away! Hurt them if you have to! We can have them healed up later!" he yelled.

"That goes for Shima as well!" Eudo yelled. Several men that worked for them ran at them from all sides.

"What weapons are you allowing sir?" one of the ones closer to Alejandro asked. He smirked.

"Anything and everything! Just don't kill either of the girls you hear me?" Alejandro said. They all then took out their guns and aimed at Mitsukuni and Takashi, but kept missing.

"You idiots! Don't aim at the guys! Aim at Shima and Hikari!" Eudo yelled. Alejandro grabbed him by the collar.

"Say what now?" Alejandro growled.

"If they shoot at the girls, those guys will want to protect them and will get hurt instead. If they don't protect them, then the girls will slow them down anyway!" Eudo explained. Alejandro glared at him then released him, causing him to fall on his butt.

"Your plan better not kill those two. I need Hikari alive," Alejandro said.

"And I need Shima alive. Trust me," Eudo said. Shakily he stood up and Alejandro crossed his arms over his chest while he watched Eudo's plan unfold. Takashi had been hiding with Shima close to the airplane when they discussed this.

"You heard that right Shima?" Takashi said. Shima nodded. "Good, then don't run out just yet. They've only noticed Mitsukuni and Hikari so far since they are running. You stay here and wait for an opening. I'll go distract them from those two." Shima looked up at him, worried.

"Are you sure? You aren't going to get hurt too are you?" she asked. He looked down at her and gently smiled. He patted her head.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he said. He nodded to the empty side of the plane and ran the other direction. Shima understood and ran to the empty side of the plane, then waited.

Kyoya

They had run desperately until they finally reached the plateform where the planes would take off from. They hid in a nearby area to avoid getting involved in the fight Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai were in. Kyoya searched the grounds, trying to find Shima somewhere. Right beside him Hikaru was doing the same, except he was looking for Hikari.

"No, they're shooting at her!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru quickly covered his mouth.

"Look Hikaru, I know that you are scared for her, but Honey-sempai is with her so he'll make sure she won't get hurt!" Kaoru tried to calm him down.

"The good thing is, she is no longer in the hands of that Alejandro guy. But I don't see Shima," Tamaki noted.

"Yes, I was just thinking the same thing. Where could she be?" Kyoya muttered. Haruhi huffed as she came around a corner.

"Guys! I think I found her! She's over there!" Haruhi said, panting. She had pointed over to the other side of the plane on the outside. Kyoya ran to an area where he was still hidden. He looked around the corner and saw Shima hiding.

"Mori-sempai must have rescued her but didn't want to risk having bullets aimed at her," Kyoya muttered.

"How are we going to get her out of there?" Tamaki asked.

"I….I have no idea," Kyoya muttered. He had this feeling in his chest and head that weren't enabling him to think of anything but getting Shima to safety. He looked back and saw that Hikaru was facing the same problem. Hikari and Honey-sempai were dancing in and out of the bullets and he even saw a scratch from a bullet on Hikari's arm.

"Just wait a little longer you two. Those two will protect you while we all wait for an opening for you to come back to us," Kyoya muttered.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**DARK ACE RAVEN**

**SKYLAR**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THANKS!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hikari

Bullets sped by my head and I brought my hands up to it to protect myself.

"Keep running Hikari!" Mitsukuni urged me on. None of the bullets actually hit me so far, but I could feel a few of them get close enough where they caused a scratch. Mitsukuni moved me around so that neither of us would actually get hit. He looked back at me for a moment and saw that I had been scratched and his eyes went wide, then narrowed on the people behind us. "Keep your head low and keep running. Don't stop until you reach safety!" he said in a low, dangerous voice. With the hand he was holding, he launched me forward gently enough so that I wouldn't fall but hard enough that I had accelerated for a moment. I did as he said but looked behind me and saw that he wasn't coming but was running back and weaving in and out of the bullets.

"Mitsukuni," I whispered.

"You hurt a person I care about deeply. You are trying to take her away again when we just found her after so long. I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" he yelled at the people. I saw Alejandro raise an eyebrow.

"So you do know who she is huh?" Alejandro said. He smirked evilly. "Then that makes this all the better. Halt your bullets and run after Hikari! I'll take care of the brat!" The men did as he said and stopped firing. Then put their guns away and ran after me.

"Crap!" I muttered and kept running. "Be safe Mistukuni. Please, he's a dangerous man and I couldn't bare it if any of you got hurt."

"As if I'd let you go after her!" Mitsukuni yelled, kicking down those he passed. "Keep running Hikari!" he called after me. I nodded, not out of breath yet. I was used to running away, this was nothing, especially with an adrenaline rush. I looked back and saw that some of them were starting to catch up and I mentally cursed.

"Come on Hikari, you can run faster than them. Do it already!" I whispered to myself. "There's no more bullets, just a chase."

"Hikari!" a familiar voice yelled. I looked up at the columns and saw that Hikaru was standing on the ledge of a balcony that overlooked the airplane leaving zone.

"Hikaru!" I yelled back. He leaned down over the edge and extended a hand.

"Grab on!" he said. I nodded and when I reached him I jumped to try and grab his hand. There was a moment when I thought I was able to reach it, that my adrenaline had given me enough energy to give myself a boost up. However I wound up about an inch short and fell back down the ground with a thud and rolled onto my side holding my leg. I looked down and saw that there was a dark spot appearing around my ankle and that some blood was starting to drip out.

"Crap," I muttered. I tried to stand up but fell down immediately.

"Get her!" the leader of the guys chasing me yelled. I looked behind me and saw that they were a mere 20 feet away. I stumbled up and tried my best to ignore my ankle hurting like crazy. The best I could do was a limpy run. She heard some running from above her since the floor above her was made like bleachers and started to panic.

"No, no, please no," I whispered. I kept limping until I passed a pillar and one of them tackled me from behind. We fell down to the ground and my head hit the concrete floor. He held me to the ground and kept my head against the concrete.

"L-let me go! I don't want to go back with that creep!" I cried.

"Too bad! The boss told us to capture you and bring you back and that's exactly what we're going to do! Now be a good girl and cooperate with us!" he said. He and a few others picked me up and held me so that I was standing. I winced as the pain from my ankle started to make me dizzy. I struggled and screamed when once of them purposely hit my injured ankle and I collapsed as far as I could with them holding me. They sighed and picked me up so that I was in the air and they were all holding my legs and arms.

"Let go!" I yelled, scuirming.

"Not a chance!" one of them said. They started to walk back toward where the plane was. They got into the open again before Hikaru's voice stopped them.

"Stop right there! Give her back to us!" Hikaru yelled. They looked over their shoulder and saw Hikaru standing there gasping. They laughed.

"What can a spoiled brat like you do?" one of them said. Hikaru growled and was about to run to me but someone jumped down in front of him and stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me? They're trying to take Hikari away!" Hikaru yelled.

"I am aware. But I won't let them," the person said. I moved my head so that, while it was upside down, I saw a man who I recognized somehow as Mitsukuni's father. The men carrying me looked a little scared.

"Hurry men! To the plane!" the leader yelled. They began to run while carrying me but Mitsukuni's father jumped to stand in front of them.

"I won't let you take her away from us again," he said.

"Us?" Hikaru said.

"Again?" I muttered. The guys carrying me stopped moving and dropped me in fear of the guy. I landed, again with a thud, and hitting my head once more.

"Ah, how many times am I going to hit my head?" I mutter rubbing the back of my head. Mitsukuni's father runs at the guys and kicks and punches them away from me.

"You just stay here Hikari. We'll protect you," he said. I looked up at him confused but he just frowned down at me, his eyes gentle. "You don't remember me do you?"

"No," I said. "Should I?" He sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said. Then he turned back to the enemies and smirked. "Just stay here and stay safe." He ran at the enemies and started to beat the crap out of them. Hikaru ran up to me and kneeled next to me.

"Hikari! Are you okay?" he said, his eyes wide yet gentle. I nodded.

"More or less," I said. "Can you help me stand up?" He smiled which turned into a smirk.

"I'll do one better than that," he said. He picked me up bridal style and made sure to avoid my ankle. "You must have hurt your ankle when you fell down. I'll carry you from here until we get you healed." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him awkwardly.

"Thank you Hikaru," I whisper in his ear. His face got red and I smiled even more. He turned to start walking away.

"Hold it right there you damn Japanese!" Alejandro yelled. Hikaru turned around slightly to see Alejandro standing there, a bloody mess. My eyes went wide.

"W-where is Mistukuni?" I muttered, my eyes desperately searching for him. Alejandro smirked.

"I kicked him away somewhere. Not really sure where he is to be honest," he said. He then ran at us. "Now I just have to take care of this guy and I can take you away!" He jumped and got ready to kick Hikaru and Hikaru turned so that he was the one to get the main force of the kick instead of me.

"Hikaru!" I yelled. He and I were sent flying. He let go of my unconsciously and we were both sent flying into a concrete wall. Once again, my head hit concrete and this time the darkness fully took over my vision as I fell to the ground below me.

Shima

She continued to hide by the plane while the rest of the guys ran after Hikari. Once they were gone she took a chance and ran to a spot she thought would be safe.

"So you're over there huh?" Eudo yelled. She froze and turned around. She had forgotten about him. Shima looked around the area where most of the goons had been shooting in, searching for the owner of the voice. When she found him, he was holding his right arm and his clothes were messed up.

"Where is Takashi?" she muttered. Eudo laughed.

"I have no clue but I'm glad he disappeared!" Eudo said. Shima glared at him but he just smirked back at her. "Now come here babe. We're going back to France even if I have to drag you back!" She slowly backed away from him and shook her head.

"No, no! I'm not going anywhere with you! Not anymore!" she said. Eudo scowled.

"You seem to be underestimating me, my little Shima," he said. He ran at her and her eyes went wide. She turned around and started to run away, but even injured he was still faster than she was somehow. He tackled her to the ground and held her face to the concrete. "You see Shima, ever since I was almost killed, I've been study some martial arts just so that I would be able to catch you. I've put my blood, sweat, and tears into my training, all for you. Don't you feel honored?"

"More like horrified. Can't you find something better to do than chase after me?" she said, her voice a little muffled. He pushed her head harder against the concrete.

"Don't get cheeky with me!" he yelled. "Who do you think you are to speak to me like that huh?"

"You know full well who she is, young man. Now I suggest you get off of her before I take this spear and jam it in your chest," a male voice said. Shima glanced up from where she was and saw a man who looked a lot like Takashi. Eudo glared up at the man at first then stared at him with wide eyes. However Eudo didn't move off of her.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I just know that she's someone I met in France," Eudo stuttered. The man walked a little closer and stopped when the tip of his spear touched Eudo's chest.

"Get off of her," the man said in a low and dangerous voice. He walked closer to them and Eudo backed up just as much with his hands up. The tip of the spear never left his chest.

"Shima, get to safety," the man said. Shima turned around and realized that this man must have been Takashi's father. She nodded, stumbled up and ran to the place she thought of as safety.

"Um, thank you sir!" she yelled over her shoulder. He smiled sorrowfully at her over his shoulder and turned his attention back to Eudo who had taken two more steps back. During their eye contact Eudo had taken the opportunity to reach inside his coat and pull out a gun and aimed it in Shima's direction. Takashi's father's eyes widened and turned in the direction of Shima and realized how bad things could get. Nothing was in Eudo's way of shooting her and she was nearing some pillars. She heard a shouting and looked behind her to see what Takashi's father was seeing. Her eyes went wide.

"Shima! Watch ou-!" his voice was cut off by the sound of the gun firing and Shima's body was sent flying a foot in front of her and her head hit the edge of a nearby square pillar. Her body fell to the ground

"Shima!" Kyoya yelled. She held her head to try and stop the sudden swirling vision but that didn't seem to help. She removed her hand and saw that it was covered in blood.

"What…what's going on?" she muttered. Kyoya stopped and kneeled at her side.

"Shima, are you okay? How many fingers do I have up?" he asked, holding up a few fingers. Shima couldn't concentrate with the dizzying vision.

"Four," she muttered. Kyoya looked behind her with a troubled look. "K-Kyoya, I…" He gently covered her mouth.

"Don't speak right now. Keep up your strength," he said gently. He put an arm behind her back and another under her legs. "I'll take her to the hospital," he said to Takashi's father. He nodded and Kyoya turned around and started to run.

"You'll pay for doing that to my precious child!" Takashi's father yelled.

"C-child?" Shima muttered.

_Did I hear that right? Ugh, the darkness is coming. It…it hurts. Kyoya…I'm sorry. I don't I can…._Shima's thoughts drifted into the darkness and she passed out in Kyoya's arms.

**HEY GUYS!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE GIRLS?**

**:D**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**DARK ACE RAVEN**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THANKS!**


	24. Chapter 24

Mitsukuni

Mitsukuni shook off the shambled pillar that he had gotten kicked into. He wiped away the blood that trickled from his mouth and spit to the side. A moment later he glared in front of himself.

"You Spanish bastard. If you lay one hand on Hikari, I won't hold back. You act all cocky just because you could kick me away this far, but you haven't even seen half of my power. Now it's time for you to experience hell!" he yelled. He ran back in the direction he was kicked from, his eyes burning with hatred for Alejandro and protectiveness of Hikari.

He arrived at the scene just in time to see Hikari and Hikaru being kicked to a concrete wall and Hikari losing consciousness.

"Hikari! Hikaru!" Mistukuni yelled, his eyes wide. They then narrowed and locked onto Alejandro. "You bastard!"

"Mistukuni!" his father said. He glanced at his father. "Show this fool no one messes with the Haninozuka family!" Mitsukuni smirked evilly and looked back at Alejandro with the same smirk.

"Yes father! No mercy!" Mistukuni said, running towards Alejandro. He didn't look too scared of Mitsukuni yet. That would soon change.

"What, you are letting a weak little runt like him fight me again? I've already beaten him," he said.

"You fool, I wasn't even using half my strength! Now you'll experience true hell!" Mitsukuni yelled. He jumped up and set down shuriken towards Alejandro. Alejandro, although in a weakened state, managed to dodge them, only to fall into a kick-trap Mistukuni already planned out. He kicked Alejandro in the head and sent him flying a good 20 feet. He ran after him. Just as Alejandro was about to stand up Mistukuni used his height advantage to punch Alejandro in the jaw as Alejandro was crouched down. He was again sent flying but Mitsukuni once again ran after him and kicked him midair.

"This is for taking Hikari away from us to begin with!" he yelled, sending Alejandro flying straight up in the air. He jumped up and appeared next to him. Mitsukuni clenched his hands together and brought them down hard on Alejandro's stomach like a hammer.

"This is for harming her in the first place!" he yelled. Alejandro landed on the concrete with a thud, coughing up blood. Mitsukuni turned around midair and used gravity to increase his speed down toward Alejandro. He brought back a fist and then hurled it toward Alejandro's stomach when he was close enough.

"This is for chasing her all the way to Japan!" he yelled. Alejandro once again coughed up blood and the sound of some of his ribs breaking could be heard even as far away as Hikaru was sitting, barely conscious, holding Hikari's unmoving body. Alejandro cried out in pain.

"You think this is pain? This is nothing compared to how much pain you've inflicted on Hikari and our family!" he yelled. Mitsukuni jumped back and landed on his feet, then walked back over to Alejandro, leaned down, and grabbed him by the collar. "I'll make you feel ten times the amount of pain you've given all of us!" He threw Alejandro so far that he collided against one of the pillars.

"Remember not to kill him, Mistukuni," his father said.

"Yes Father," he said. He slowly walked over to Alejandro who stared back at him in fear. Blood slowly trickled down his forehead as he obtained a wound from being tossed into the pillar.

"Please, please, no more! I've learned my lesson alright! I won't chase after her anymore! I'll leave Japan right away!" he pleaded.

"You're right when you say you won't go after her anymore. Cuz I'll put so much fear into you that you won't dare to even want to come back to Japan," he said. As he neared, he also got closer to Hikaru and Hikari.

"Hika-chan, take Hikari to the hospital. Father, you go with them. I will handle things here. Don't worry, I won't kill him. But you might be seeing him in the hospital with you guys soon enough," Mitsukuni said, smirking evilly at the end. Alejandro started to shake in fear.

"Y-yes Honey-sempai," Hikaru stuttered. He picked up Hikari bridal style and started to head out of the airport with Mitsukuni's father trailing behind him.

"Now, where were we?" Mitsukuni said, glaring down at Alejandro dangerously. Alejandro screamed as Mitsukuni got closer.

Takashi

Takashi slowly approached Eudo from behind. He could feel the anger in himself building up quickly.

"Father is right, you shall pay for doing that to her," Takashi said. Eudo halfway turned around quickly and his eyes widened.

"You…where did you come from?" Eudo stuttered.

"You thought you got rid of me when you sent that wave of men after me, but you were sadly mistaken," he said. He said no more as whipped the non-sharp end of the spear towards Eudo and sent him flying away from Shima's direction in a flash. Eudo skidded across the ground and stopped about 20 feet from where he originally was.

"Takashi," his father said.

"I got this. Go with Kyoya and Shima," he said. His father nodded and ran after them. Eudo slowly stood up and coughed.

"Don't kill him though Takashi!" his father warned over his shoulder. Takashi nodded and ran at Eudo once more. Eudo stared at Takashi with his eyes wide open. He made a desperate attempt to flee from Takashi but failed. Takashi quickly got in front of him and jabbed the non-sharp end of the spear into Eudo's chest. Not hard enough for it to go through his chest, but hard enough where it caused a bruise on Eudo's chest and sent him flying once more. His stomach was up as he was flying. Takashi ran after him and, holding the spear horizontally with the sharp end facing the sky, he brought it down hard on Eudo's stomach, making him crash to the ground. Eudo coughed up blood.

"For taking Shima," Takashi said. Without letting Eudo catch his breath, Takashi leaned down and grabbed him by his collar. He let the spear rest against his shoulder and formed a fist. Takashi's face distorted in rage and anger.

"For hurting her," he said. He brought his fist and hurled his fist towards Eudo's face with all of his anger and rage in the fist. Through contact he felt Eudo's nose break and some of his blood leak onto Takashi's fist. The punch sent Eudo flying into a pillar. By now Kyoya, Shima, and his father were long gone. The only people left in that part of the airport was Takashi, Eudo, Mitsukuni, and Alejandro.

"No mercy," Takashi muttered as he slowly walked toward Eudo. Eudo was barely able to raise his head now from the throbbing pain in his head. He stared at Takashi's approach with wide, fearful eyes. It was obvious he was much weaker than Alejandro and was more frightened by those stronger than him.

"N-no! Please! Stay away! I'll do anything! Just no more!" Eudo pleaded, grabbing his own head and doubling over in pain.

"You hurt my little sister. You don't get to plead. You don't deserve mercy. I'll pay you back the pain tenfold," Takashi said, stopping right in front of Eudo. He glanced up at Takashi with the eyes of a deer caught in headlights.

Takashi brought the spear back, getting ready to hit. He spun it so that the sharp end now faced Eudo. Eudo screamed as his eyes filled with the sharp spear quickly coming closer and closer to him.

This torment continued for what seemed like only a few minutes to Takashi and Mitsukuni, but forever to Alejandro and Eudo. Eventually Alejandro and Eudo lost consciousness just before the police arrived on the scene.

Takashi and Mitsukuni, mostly Mistukuni, explained the situation and who Alejandro and Eudo were and what they have done. The police already knew since they belonged to Kyoya's family. They handcuffed Alejandro and Eudo while they were still unconscious and brought them to the police station. They ensured Mitsukuni and Takashi that those two would never see the light of day again. But they were also warned that once Hikari and Shima regained consciousness, they would most likely have to appear in court, with a bodyguard of course, to give their cases.

"It's only a formality. We will be contacting the French and Spanish police to inform them that we have those two. Once those two get formally convicted, they will be sent to their home countries and face the consequences there. If their countries decide that they deserve the death penalty, then Miss Hikari and Miss Shima will be invited to watch the ceremony. Of course their families will be invited as well," the police officer told them.

"Thank you. Both of our families appreciate what you are doing. But be careful with those two. Combined they are strong and smart, a force to be reckoned with," Mitsukuni said.

"Yes sir. Well, we will be going now. Would you two like a ride to the hospital?" the police officer asked.

"Yes, thank you," Mitsukuni said.

**HEY GUYS!**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH. A LOT OF STUFF HAS BEEN HAPPENING.**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER SINCE YOU GOT TO SEE SOME MAJOR BUTT WHOOPING. **

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**DARK ACE RAVEN**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THANKS! **


	25. Chapter 25

Kyoya

They had rushed to the hospital the moment Kyoya had Shima in his arms. In the car Kyoya held Shima close to him as if that would stop the blood rushing from her shoulder. He looked down at her face, his face distorted with worry and slight panic. Her face was perfectly still with a little blood trickling from her forehead and down her cheek after her head had made impact with the concrete square pillar.

"Shima….stay with us….please," Kyoya whispered. Kyoya couldn't see the world around him. He knew this wasn't like him. Then again he knew he had never felt this way about any woman either. He wanted to be the one to break Eudo's face for harming Shima and trying to take her away from them, but he knew his job was to get her to a safe place and stop her bleeding. He also knew he could leave it to Mori-sempai to take care of Eudo.

The time between when they arrived at the hospital and Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai arriving was a complete blur to Kyoya. He only remembered them getting Shima and Hikari onto stretchers and one particular argument he had with Hikaru.

"We're sorry, but those two are in critical condition and we need to do emergency procedures. We can't let you go back there just yet," one of the doctors said after Hikaru and Kyoya had tried to go back with Shima and Hikari. A few doctors had to hold them back while the electronic door was closing.

"Are you kidding me? Why can't we go back there? Those two mean a lot to our group! They're just like family!" Hikaru yelled. Tamaki put a hand on his shoulder and Kyoya's as well.

"I'm just as worried about those two are you two are, but right now us causing a rukus won't help the doctors heal them any quicker. So let's just sit down until the doctors come back and let us see them," Tamaki said. Kyoya glanced at Hiakru's face and wished he didn't. Hikaru was on the verge of breaking out in crying, or even shouting with grief. He had almost given up on ever seeing Hikari well ever again.

_Shima, please be alright. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see you again. Mori-sempai is taking care of the man who hurt you. Who tried to take you away from us. I promise, if you'll just wake up and stay with us I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I no longer care if being with you would be beneficial to my family. I just want to see your smile again. _Kyoya thought, looking back at the emergency room doors that were closed. Tamaki patted his shoulder.

"Come on Kyoya, this isn't like you. Let's go sit down so that Shima won't have to worry about you acting weird while she's in there," Tamaki said.

"I never thought I would say this but you are right Tamaki, this isn't like me. I can't let Shima see me like this now can I?" Kyoya muttered. Tamaki smiled and shook his head.

"No, you can't. Now come on," he said. They all went into the waiting room and tried to calm down while waiting for news about the girls. While Tamaki managed to keep Kyoya talking, calming him down, Hikaru wasn't faring too well. Kaoru tried to talk to him but Hikaru just kept to himself, getting more and more worried about Hikari. Kyoya noticed this.

"Hikaru," Kyoya said. Hikaru looked up from the ground at Kyoya.

"What is it sempai?" he muttered in a small voice.

"I know how you feel, I'm anxious to hear about Shima just as much as you are about hearing about Hikari," Kyoya said.

"Then why aren't you freaking out as much as I am?" Hikaru yelled at him, jumping up onto his feet. "If you love her as much as you claim then why don't you show it?"

"Because I know that even here we have images to maintain. Those two know that we will worry about them. What would be most important is that we are there when they wake up. Believe me, on the inside I am a mess but I shall not show it even though it would be perfectly acceptable to do so," Kyoya said.

"Well I'm not you okay? I'm so worried about Hikari that I can't even stand to sit down! Right now I don't care about my image or how I may look. All I care about is hearing the news that she will be okay as soon as possible!" Hikaru yelled. For once Haruhi didn't yell at him to keep his voice down. Everyone but Kyoya looked up at Hikaru sadly.

"You think my daughter will be defeated by the likes of that scum?" Honey-sempai's father said, walking up to them.

"You're daughter?" Hikaru said.

"Yes, my daughter. She has been missing for a long time now. One day this past week Mistukuni comes to me and tells me about a girl named Hikari he had met at school and how much she resembled what he remembered of his own sister. So, when he left for the rescue mission for the two girls, I came along, as did Takashi's father," Honey-sempai's father said.

"So, Hikari is your daughter and Honey-sempai's younger sister?" Hikaru said, slowly realizing the facts. Honey-sempai's father nodded.

"You see Hikaru? You're not the only one who is worried about Hikari. We all know how you feel and feel that same thing to a certain degree. Even though Kyoya doesn't show it he is very worried about Shima as well," Tamaki said.

"He's right. So why don't we have some faith in Hikari and Shima that they will pull through and wake up soon?" Haruhi said. Hikaru stared at the ground sadly and sighed, sitting down.

"Yeah, okay," he muttered. Kaoru put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, giving him silent comfort.

A while later Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai arrived.

"How are they? How's their condition?" Honey-sempai yelled running in.

"Honey-sempai please don't yell in the hospital," Kyoya muttered.

"We don't know their condition yet. We've been stuck in this waiting room since we got here," Haruhi explained.

"Oh," Honey-sempai trailed off. He sat down next to his father and Mori-sempai next to his own father.

The next two hours were excruciating. Kyoya went from sitting down to pacing, to sitting back down again after Tamaki insisted that he sit down again. Hikaru was the same way. At one point Kaoru even had enough of it and he and Hikaru went on a walk around the hospital.

_Why haven't they finished yet? Are the girls alright? Are they dead? What's going on? Were the girls in worse condition than we thought? Have they not woken up yet? Did something go wrong? What's going on in there? _These questions kept racing around and around in Kyoya's mind and they were beginning to drive him to the breaking point. He had almost reached his limit when a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Are you all here for Shima and Hikari?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, we are," Kyoya said. He had been pacing at this point and Tamaki had just caught up with him to try and convince him to sit down again.

"They aren't awake, but you may see both of them now. Please, only one person at a time though," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor," Honey-sempai's father said. The rest of them stood up and they all walked with the doctor to the room they had moved Hikari and Shima to. Haruhi waited behind so that she could lead Hikaru and Kaoru to the rooms whenever they got back.

When they arrived at the rooms Mori-sempai's father was the first one to go into Shima's room and Honey-sempai's father into Hikari's room. Kyoya sat down on a chair near the door to Shima's room and his leg started to bounce.

"So she's okay now, more or less," Kyoya muttered.

"Yeah, she's still alive, asleep, but alive. That's good news Kyoya," Tamaki said. Kyoya smiled a little.

"Yeah, thank goodness for that," Kyoya muttered. Tamaki patted Kyoya's back and they both remained silent while Kyoya waited for Mori-sempai's father to get out so that Mori-sempai could go in. After him it would be Kyoya's turn.

It was a painful 30 more minutes while he waited for the two to have their turns. When Mori-sempai's father had come out he started to talk to Kyoya but Kyoya wasn't really paying too much attention. Somehow Mori-sempai's father smiled at his lack of attention. When the door to Shima's room opened again Kyoya looked up at Mori-sempai who simply smiled and nodded at him. He went to sit next to his father and Kyoya stood up and walked into Shima's room, closing the door behind him.

Hikaru

Hikaru and Kaoru finally made it back to the waiting room.

"We're back," Kaoru said as they walked into the waiting room.

"What took you two so long?" Haruhi said standing up. "It's been nearly an hour since you left."

"Kaoru got us lost somehow," Hikaru said.

"Hey! I thought we were gonna keep that a secret. Besides, you should have been helping me in trying to find our way Hikaru," Kaoru complained.

"Excuse me if I have other things on my mind right now other than watching where we are going," Hikaru muttered. Kaoru just looked at him sadly.

"Speaking of which, we are allowed to see the girls now," Haruhi said. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"No way! Really? Where are their rooms?" Hikaru yelled.

"Shh. Keep your voice down in a hospital," Haruhi scolded him. Hikaru sighed.

"Okay, but just tell me where her room is Haruhi. Please!" Hikaru said, grabbing her by the shoulders and gently shaking her. She sighed.

"Follow me," she said. Hikaru let her go and he and Kaoru followed her to Hikari's room. When she arrived Honey-sempai and his father were sitting outside the room.

"We've already seen her and saved you a turn to seen her yourself Hika-chan!" Honey-sempai said. Hikaru smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Honey-sempai," he said. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Both Hikaru and Kyoya

They walked towards the beds and sat down on a chair beside the bed. They stared at the sleeping faces of the ones they loved and smiled.

Kyoya leaned forward, grabbed Shima's hand and kissed the back of it. "Please wake up soon. I miss your smile."

Hikaru leaned forward and kissed Hikari's forehead. "Please wake up soon. I miss your laugh."

**HEY GUYS!**

**I FINALLY UPDATED! **

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT XD**

**NO THANKS THIS TIME SINCE THERE WERE NO REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 24 :(**

**SO PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THANKS!**


	26. Chapter 26

Haruhi

The doctors waited for about two days. They tried everything to get the girls to wake up.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Hikaru asked on the second day. He, along with Kaoru, Honey-sempai, and Haruhi, were currently in Hikari's room. Honey-sempai's father was waiting outside for now. Probably silently worrying about his newly refound daughter.

"Medically speaking, there must have been many hits to her head, as you can see on her x-ray over here. She also has a broken ankle. At this moment her brain is most likely having her body adjust to the pain and trying to repair any damaged brain cells in the process," the doctor explained. Hikaru just stared at him.

"Uh Doc, can you put it into simplier terms?" Kaoru asked.

"Basically, her head got hit a lot and now her brain's trying to heal anything that's damaged," Haruhi explained.

"Oh," the twins both said.

"When is she going to wake up?" Honey-sempai asked, hugging Usa-chan tightly.

"We are expecting her to wake up by the time her ankle heals. So about 6 weeks. Maybe longer, maybe shorter. It all depends on how quick the bones in her ankle heal," the doctor said.

"Six weeks? She's going to be asleep for six weeks?" Hikaru yelled.

"Mr. Hitaachin, I'd advise you to keep your voice down. We are in a hospital. She may wake up before then, maybe after. We have no previous data on her here so we cannot say for sure," the doctor said. Hikaru's eyes narrowed at the ground and his hands balled into fists. He fell down into the nearest chair and rest his elbows on his knees, his head against his hands.

"Hikari….asleep for that long…all because of that jerk," Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, is there anyway one or two of us can stay here overnight a few times?" Haruhi asked. She looked at Hikaru a little worried. The doctor looked at him as well and then sighed.

"Typically we do not allow overnight stays, but if the parents of the patients allow it, then we can allow a few nights a week as well as normal visiting hours," the doctor said.

"But, we don't know her parents. She doesn't even know who they are," Kaoru said, his eyes soft.

"She has amnesia huh?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, ever since we met her neither she or Shima know who they really are," Haruhi said. The door to the room opened quietly and everyone but Hikaru turned in the direction.

"She may not know, but I do. I recognize my daughter anywhere. And I'll bet Mitsukuni has recognized his younger sister for a while now," Honey-sempai's father said. All eyes turned to Honey-sempai. Even Hikaru looked up from his slump.

"Yes. I've noticed the similarities for a while now, but I wanted to have her remember on her own. However, I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't think this would have happened," Honey-sempai said, staring sadly down at the ground. He hugged Usa-chan even tighter to his chest than normal. "I didn't want her to get hurt to be able to remember." His voice started to quiver at the end. Honey-sempai's father walked up to him and patted him on the head. Wordlessly he stared down at Hikari. Everyone else also stared at Hikari, as if that would be the last time any of them got to see her.

She had been pale when they first brought her into the hospital. Since the doctors got some IV's into her, she had started to get some color back. There was some dried blood in her hair still and the top of her head was wrapped in bandages. She had an oxygen mask on since at some point she had started to have troubles breathing. The blonde hair she had was spread out on the pillow under her head. One of her wrists had a hand imprint bruise that was obviously from when Alejandro pulled her along. Under the hospital gown she had a small bandage on her shoulder from when a bullet had grazed her. Down by her ankle was a cast designed so that her ankle could heal properly.

Haruhi looked down at Honey-sempai who seemed like he was on the verge of crying.

"Is...is it okay if we leave her something here? Even though she's unable to actually feel them?" Honey-sempai whispered. The doctor looked down at him.

"Yes, that should be fine. Who knows, she might wake up and see what you leave her," the doctor said. Honey-sempai nodded and walked up to the side of the bed.

"What are you going to leave with her, Honey-sempai?" Kaoru asked, still standing next to his brother who didn't have the strength to stand up yet.

"When we were little..she liked bunnies just as much as I did. When she had a nightmare I would give her one of my stuffed animal bunnies and that would calm her down. So I was thinking of leaving Usa-chan, for old times sake," Honey-sempai said. Haruhi and the twins' eyes went big.

_He never lets others hold Usa-chan, let alone be away from it for a long time. _Haruhi thought.

"Are you sure about that, Honey-sempai?" Kaoru asked.

"You always carry Usa-chan around with you," Hikaru added.

"I know. Which is why it's important for Usa-chan to be with Hikari right now. She needs Usa-chan's company more than I do. Plus, maybe when she wakes up it'll trigger a memory or something. To help her remember," Honey-sempai said.

"That's a very kind thing to do Mistukuni. I'm sure she'll be happy you're making this sacrifice," his father said. Honey-sempai silently nodded and put Usa-chan next to Hikari. He arranged it so that Hikari's arm was holding Usa-chan. When Honey-semapi took a step back, his mouth started to quiver.

"I…I need to go. Excuse me!" he said, then running out of the room. His father sighed and went after him.

"You three, please take good care of my daughter," he said as he left.

"Yes sir!" Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru said. He shut the door behind himself.

"I think I shall take my leave as well. Take care you three," the doctor said, also leaving.

"Six weeks," Hikaru mumbled.

"Maybe sooner," Kaoru said, trying to cheer him up.

"That's right. There's always the possibility of her waking up sooner. For now, all we can do is stay by her side and let her know that we are here for her," Haruhi said, gently smiling at him. Hikaru sighed and shakily stood up. He walked over to Hikari's bedside and rested his hand against her cheek.

"Wake up soon okay? There's a lot of people who need you. Don't you give up on us okay?" Hikaru said. Kaoru smiled at his twin.

"Never would have thought those kind words would come from you, Hikaru," Kaoru said. Hikaru looked at his brother with slightly narrowed and annoyed eyes.

"Even I can be kind and compassionate now and then, you know," Hikaru said. Kaoru chuckled.

"I know. It's just really rare," he said.

Tamaki

The doctor had just left Shima's room after explaining what was happening.

"So, Shima is in a comatose, and they expect her to wake up around two weeks from now?" Kyoya mumbled to himself. He and Tamaki were sitting on a couch in the room.

"That's what the doctor said," Tamaki agreed. Mori-sempai was standing by Shima's bedside, staring down at her. His eyes were half-opened and he had rested one hand on a bar on the edge of Shima's bed.

"From a medical stand-point, it makes sense. The brain takes time to heal after taking a hard hit on concrete like she did. The doctor was right when he said that she was both lucky and unlucky," Kyoya said.

"I can understand the unlucky part. But how is she lucky?" Tamaki asked.

"Her body only has to focus on the gunshot wound and her head wound. She didn't have any bones broken. She was also lucky in the fact that we got her here as quick as we did," Kyoya explained.

"That makes sense," Tamaki said, leaning his back against the back of the couch. Mori-sempai reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He rested it against a vase that was on the bedside table and had it facing Shima. Kyoya and Tamaki looked up at it. "What's that, Mori-sempai?"

"It's a picture of when my two siblings and I were younger. Might help her remember something when she wakes up," he explained. "Excuse me." He then left the room, almost tripping on a chair that was right behind him.

**I KNOW...I'M HORRIBLE WITH UPDATING.**

**COLLEGE STARTED AND I'VE BEEN BUSY FOR ABOUT A MONTH NOW BUT I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO WRITING!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**GUGUSMITH42**

**AMAYATHEFORSAKENANGEL**

**SKYLAR**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**ALSO I JUST GOT A TWITTER AND WILL BE TWEETING WHENEVER A NEW CHAPTER COMES OUT FOR ALL OF MY STORIES. **

**YOU CAN FIND ME AshleyArgent1 OR Ashley Argent.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY! **

**THANKS!**


	27. Chapter 27

Hikaru

Two weeks had passed since the girls had been admitted to the hospital. Neither had woken up yet. Every time Hikaru had gone to Hikari's room during visiting hours, as well as occasionally sleeping there at night, Usa-chan was still by her arm. Occasionally the bunny would have been moved to her other arm when it came time for the doctors to tests to try to wake her up. Nonetheless Hikari remained in the same position.

Currently Hikaru was at school after hours with the host club. Today was a business day and Hikaru was trying his hardest to act naturally. He and his brother did their usual thing which made the female customers squeal in excitement. No one in the school really knew that Hikaru was interested in Hikari, with the exception of the host club members. Same went for Kyoya-sempai's feelings for Shima.

"Honey-sempai, why don't you have Usa-chan with you?" one of Honey-sempai's customers asked.

"Yeah, I've noticed that Usa-chan's been gone for a few weeks now," another said. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced over at his table. It seemed like the other hosts did so as well.

"You see, one of my family members got sick and are bed-ridden so I gave them Usa-chan to help them feel better soon!" Honey-sempai said, smiling. Hikaru mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my. I hope your family member feels better soon!" one of the girls said.

"Are they in the hospital?" another asked.

"Maybe we can visit them? Even send some flowers!" one more girl said.

"Sorry ladies. But the doctors said only the family members can visit. But next time I visit them I'll definitely tell them that you were all thinking of them!" Honey-sempai said cheerfully. That seemed to quiet down the girls by him so Hikaru and Kaoru turned back to their own customers.

"That must be hard for Honey-sempai," one of their customers said.

"To think he's still able to come here with that on his mind," another said.

"I'm sure Honey-sempai visits them every day after school. That probably eases the thought of his family member being ill," Kaoru quickly said.

"That's true," one of the girls said.

_If Honey-sempai can continue on as normal and act like nothing is wrong in front of the girls, then I can too. I have to try. Me worrying like this won't wake her up any time soon. _Hikaru thought. Kaoru smiled at Hikaru, slightly turning towards him. Hikaru smiled back and business went on as usual.

Later that day the host club decided to visit the girls as a group after they went to a flower shop.

"I wonder if the girls have woken up yet," Honey-sempai said, smiling at the flowers he had bought. He sat on Mori-sempai's shoulders. Mori-sempai had also bought some flowers, but his were for Shima. Every few days each host club member would switch off in bringing flowers for the girls. Last time was Kyoya-sempai's and Hikaru's turn. This time it was Honey-sempai 'sand Mori-sempai's turn.

"They might have," the boss said.

"Didn't the doctors say that at least Shima will wake up some time this week?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, that's what the doctor said," Kyoya-sempai agreed.

"I hope they both have. All this waiting is driving me insane," Hikaru whispered. Kaoru put a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled gently at him. Hikaru tried to smile back but didn't really succeed.

"Hikari's doctor told me that her brain is starting to have more and more activity as the days go on so there's the chance that she's going to wake up soon as well," Kyoya-sempai said, glancing at Hikaru and Honey-sempai. Hikaru's eyes widened and he looked up at Kyoya, finally smiling.

"Really?" Hikaru said. Kyoya-sempai nodded. Honey-sempai was beaming.

"Hey Takashi. Do you think they'll remember us when they wake up? I mean that you're Shima's older brother and I'm Hikari's older brother?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Maybe," Mori-sempai said. He was smiling a little as well. Everyone glanced towards the two and smiled at them.

"That's right. That same day we all found out that their real names were Shima Morinozuka and Hikari Haninozuka. My dad's already gone through the paper work with your parents and he's no longer their adoptive father," Haruhi said.

"But what tipped you two off that those two were your little sisters?" the boss asked.

"Well, first of all the martial arts they were interested in. As well as the timing of when Haru-chan's dad found them and when our sisters went missing. After those bits of information, we dug a little deeper and spent some time with them," Honey-sempai explained.

"Everything seemed to click into place after we spoke with our fathers about them," Mori-sempai added.

"Exactly!" Honey-sempai said.

"I see," the boss said, smiling at them gently.

"So let's hurry up and head to visit them!" Honey-sempai said.

After a while they all arrived at the hospital and it seemed like the doctors on Shima's and Hikari's floor were running around frantic.

"Check the security cameras!" one of them said.

"With the condition those two were in, they shouldn't even be out of bed yet!" another said.

"What's going on?" Kyoya-sempai asked a passing doctor.

"Two of our patients have gone missing. The last time any of our doctors saw them, which was about a half-hour ago, they were both still sleeping. So we're searching all over the hospital for them," the doctor explained. Everyone's eyes widened and Hikaru started to panic. He ran to Hikari's room and opened the door roughly. Kyoya-sempai had quickly walked over to Shima's room, which was only two doors down from Hikari's. Hikaru slowly walked up to the bed and placed the flowers in front of Usa-chan. When he released the bouquet, his hands balled into fists and he ran out of the room.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said as Hikaru ran past him. "Hikaru!" Kaoru ran after him.

_Where is she? Where could she have gone? Damn it! _Hikaru thought. He heard another pair of footsteps as well as the boss's voice behind him.

"Kyoya? Hey! Where are you going?" the boss yelled. Hikaru looked over his shoulder to see Kyoya-sempai running behind him.

"Let me guess, Shima's gone too?" Hikaru called over his shoulder.

"Yes, and I feel like if we find Hikari, we'll find Shima too," Kyoya-sempai said. "Do you have any idea as to where either of them could have gone?"

"No, not rea-" Hikaru started to say. Then he had a flashback of a dream he had before he even met Hikari and Shima.

_The host club was at some random, beautiful beach._

_They were all doing different things. _

_Honey senpai and Mori senpai were splashing in the ocean, Haruhi was just taking in the view of the ocean, Kyoya senpai was writing something in his notebook like he always did, and the twins were messing with the boss._

_"Will you two just cut it out!" boss yelled at them._

_"Not a chance!" the Hitaachin twins smirked._

_"Hey! Who are those two girls?" Honey senpai suddenly asked. Hikaru looked over to see two girls just standing there, taking in the beauty of the ocean._

"Actually, I might know where they went," Hikaru said.

"Then lead the way!" Kyoya-sempai said. Hikaru nodded and ran out of the hospital and called for a ride.

Mitsukuni(Honey)

After Hika-chan left the room, Mitsukuni slowly walked into Hikari's room.

"She's…gone?" he whispered. He walked up to the bed and pulled down Usa-chan from it. Mitsukuni was about to hold it tightly but then noticed something taped to the front of it.

_Dear Mitsukuni,_

_I want to personally thank you and the host club for everything you have all done for me and Shima. We both woke up today and realize how much time has gone by. Sorry for the abruptness and all, but she and I have to leave. At least for now. By the time you read this note, we'll already have been gone. But please, don't look for us and don't worry about us. We'll be back someday, I promise. _

_Your little sister,_

_Hikari Haninozuka. _

Takashi walked into the room just as Mitsukuni finished reading the note. He smiled sadly down at it.

"Did Shima leave you a note too?" he asked, not looking at Takashi.

"Yeah," Takashi said.

"They've gotten their memories back. And they promised that they'll be back some day," he whispered, hugging Usa-chan tightly to his chest.

"Yeah."

"They better keep that promise," Mitsukuni whispered, his voice quivering a little as a tear of relief as well as sadness slid down his cheek.

_We'll miss you until you return. Both of you. _He thought.

**HELLO!**

**I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES BETWEEN CHAPTERS 25 AND 26.**

**COLLEGE HAD STARTED FOR ME AND I HAD BEEN IN A WRITING SLUMP FOR ABOUT A MONTH BEFORE THAT.**

**BUT I'M BACK NOW! (HOPEFULLY)**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWINGl**

**DARK ACE RAVEN**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**AND AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR DISAPPEARING FOR ABOUT A MONTH OR TWO...**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
